Another Heart Calls
by coolconfusion
Summary: Caspian thought he lost Susan forever. He also thought he got over her becoming engaged to Hera, Ramandu's Daughter. Until the night before his wedding day, when Susan turns up in his chambers, with no way back, forcing him to question who he truly loves.
1. New Rivalries

_Take The Chance  
_

_Chapter One - New Rivalries_

A Susan/Caspian Fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: All characters here are copyright to C.S. Lewis. Damn!  
**

**AN/ I'm pretty happy with this chapter and my new story idea. It's more original for one, and I think I've written in a way that I can carry it on. With the other one, I found it almost impossible to carry it on, I'd kind of left myself in a rut of sorts, because whichever way I went it was going to be sort of boring and drag on far too much. This one is inspiring me more now, and my main goal, at the moment, is to finish all the stories I've started. So I can quite happily guarantee that at some point I'll finish this, although my first priority is my proper novel, and my second another story idea, and both of them come first before Fanfic - even after, Just Realise is my main priority on here. I'm not actually far from finishing that one! So I hope you like it, please review, I've noticed a lack of hits and reviews on my recent stories i.e. there's been zero reviews, and I can't say I'm impressed. As it is, I'd take a bad review! Honestly. Just something! **

**Also, if you caught my AN in my old fanfic about the Hera's name and stuff, you'll understand why she's called Hera, but for those of you who don't, here it is again:**

_Now, I haven't read the Chronicles of Narnia since I was a child, and I remembered Ramandu's Daughter not being named, not being described, not being in any scenes whatsoever. Many of you will imagine that Caspian married a sweet, nice girl, but I decided it was much more fitting to set up a love triangle that evolved a certain blindness and naivety of Caspian. He sees Hera as a beautiful, angelic creature, but secretly she's full of vile thoughts and wicked plans. When I introduce Susan it will be much better to create dynamics and a sort of rivalry between to the two, with Caspian unaware that his fiancée is an evil witch._

_You will notice that I called Ramandu's Daughter, Hera. If you're unfamiliar with Greek Mythology then that name won't mean anything to you, but I'll explain why I choose that name, out of the millions of possibilities. Hera was the third wife of Zeus, and always portrayed as maliciously jealous of his other wives, children and basically everyone woman around Zeus. Zeus was a ladies man, and if he was seen with a woman, the odds were he was actually sleeping with them. Hera was narcissistic, jealous, mean, and I think that this is a name that suits the sort of character I'm going to make Hera (OK, not that extreme, she will be kind and nice, like Caspian said, but only when Susan isn't around). When Susan comes back, there will be claws out and a big rivalry for Caspian's affections will develop._

**There you have it. Not super interesting, was it? Oh well!**

**If you're planning on reading this review, if you want it to continue. Otherwise the chances are, I won't continue it. You've been warned!**

**Summary: **_Caspian thought he lost Susan forever. He thought he got over her, and became engaged to the allusive and beautiful, Hera, Ramandu's Daughter. That is until the night before his wedding day, when Susan turns up in his bedroom, suddenly, with no answers to why, she forces Caspian to question who he really loves. SxC_

_

* * *

_

In the time that they'd been apart, Caspian tried many ways to get over Queen Susan. He tried everything and anything to occupy his mind, and his heart. He practised his sword fighting more often, challenging the most worthy of guards, the sounds of swords clanging echoing around the castle grounds. This didn't help much, however, and he soon saw Susan in battle in his mind - her dark hair pulled back, cerulean eyes shining, arrow poised, ready to attack. He couldn't have this, seeing Susan all the time, so he stopped practising quite so frequently. Disgruntled, he tried immersing himself in his country instead, meeting with his counsellors everyday, to discuss affairs and politics. Again, he was flummoxed. Taking about Narnia only made him think of Susan, and her love for his country. Then he read through all his old books and began to study Narnia again, only to meet the oil paints and delicate prints of Queen Susan with a frustrated sigh, his fingers lingering over the pages, stopping at every print of Queen Susan. It didn't help that everywhere he went, he was reminded of her.

Above all of these distractions, courting Hera was the most helpful. Ramandu's Daughter was both loving and kind, as well as being truly beatiful. Caspian felt his heart being captured and his thoughts of Susan floating away, as he fell into love with Hera. Susan was a distant memory, a beautiful dream, she wasn't reality. Hera was, however. He could feel her silvery blonde hair, kiss her full lips, hear her laugh into the night. He didn't have to rely on his memories, he could feel her right there, all the time.

But yet, despite his growing affection for Hera, his love for Susan did not die. He could kiss Hera a hundred times, and he'd still wish for Susan. It angered him. He just couldn't understand it. He was trying with all his might, and yet, he still loved her. It was beginning to drive him mad-he imagined he'd never get over Susan-and that thought scared him enough to keep trying with Hera, to keep hoping that someday he'd wake up and his heart wouldn't ache as if it was missing something when he thought of Susan.

Still, here he was, several weeks after he'd first met Hera, down on his hands and knees, ring in his palm, asking Hera the one thing he hoped she'd give the right answer to. Hera's beautiful brown eyes were widening in shock, her hand over her open mouth, she was already crying, tears rolling down her cheeks effortlessly.

"So, my lady, Hera. I have asked your father for his blessing, and he has obliged. It is down to you now, my love . . ." Caspian's voice radiated warmth with a tint of hope.

"My lord," she opened and closed her mouth delicately, her golden brown eyes wide as saucer, tears still falling down her cheeks. "My lord . . . yes, yes . . . If father allows it, then yes . . ." she closed her eyes, tears falling slowly. "Of course."  
"Yes?" Caspian rose from his knees, taking hold of her slender creamy hand. He allowed himself a brief moment of delight, before continuing."Then we are to be married, and you are to be Queen of Narnia," he pushed the intricate golden band onto her proper finger, the jewel glinting in the light. He lifted her hand and kissed the ring. Hera giggled delightedly, her tears just about dried up, pulling Caspian to her, who obliged to kiss her gentle lips. The kiss was not the wildfire he felt for Susan, nor was it any kind of fire, the kiss just was, and Caspian accepted it. Caspian pulled her closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss by touching her hair and face, but Hera pulled away, with a shy giggle.

"Oh! Caspian, you'll mess up my hair!" Hera exclaimed, patting at her silvery blonde curls, that were already completely perfect. "What would father think? You touching me like that . . ." she giggled again. Caspian smiled at her lovingly, remembering the eagerness that Susan met him with when he touched her in that way. He shrugged it off, Susan was gone. He should get over her already.

"Is it improper, my lady?" he kissed her hand again, in a way of apology. "Well I am sorry. It's terrible that you have to put up with a scoundrel like me."  
"Who wouldn't put up with the King of Narnia?" Hera replied in a whisper, her eyes lighting up. "Especially considering he is handsome beyond compare, and strong, and . . . perfect." She met Caspian's smile with a knowing one of her own. She was utterly delighted to have captured the heart of the King of Narnia. How everyone would be jealous of her! Beautiful, young, married . . . and a Queen. She clasped her hands in glee. This was exactly what she'd wanted! She knew she would be the one to help him forget about that Susan girl. She looked at Caspian, _her _Caspian and her heart fluttered. Queen Hera of Narnia, how she liked the sound of that!

"My love?" she looked at her Caspian with a small smile, that he returned instantly. "When is the first possible date we can be married? I'm afraid I cannot wait too long. I cannot wait to be your wife!" A thrilling shiver ran up and down her spine the mention of the word _wife_.

"As soon as you wish, my lady," Caspian told her, murmuring in her ear. "This week, if you want." Hera nodded in reply, a sneaky little smile creeping onto her face. This week! If she was married this week there was no possible way of any competition. She _had _to be married right away, if they waited too long someone else could come along, someone who Caspian would like better! Or worse, he'd begin to remember that Susan person, and she couldn't handle that. It had been a lot easier than she'd imagined, making Caspian fall in love with her. She'd thought he would be dwelling on Susan, but he seemed almost _happy _to find a new love in her. How lucky she was to have the heart of the most handsome and powerful man in all the world, and how silly that Susan was to return home! She'd missed her chance there, with a prize like Caspian. She gave a silent laugh, that she turned into a cough when Caspian looked at her oddly.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a sliver of concern in his voice, frowning at her odd laughter.

"Of course. I've never been better," she smiled at him, silently laughing again. She truly had never been better. It was wonderful this feeling-of control. She'd spent an eternity under her fathers thumb, and now she was having full control of _every _situation she was involved in. She couldn't have been happier. "Being with you is the best thing I've ever felt," she told him, partly thruthfully, leaning in to let him kiss her again. "We'll be happy together, you'll see," and with that she marched away from him, intent of beginning her wedding preparations.

* * *

The week had been tumulous, the wedding preparations long and frivalous. Hera wanted a big wedding, all white and silver, like a star, glittering and dazzling. She'd scarcely made time for him, as she made sure every little thing was perfect, from the caterers to the bridesmaids, she checked everything off her rapidly growing list, wanting this wedding to live up to her dreams. She'd always dreamed of a big, luxurious affair, with lots of people, a handsome man, and her, looking beautiful. She was going to get her hearts desires. Everything was set, the wedding day was the next day, and Caspian was about to embark to the island of dreams. He'd just been with Hera, kissing and laughing, talking about the wedding. Her father had came up the evening before, Ramandu was looking well, talking politely to Caspian, speaking of his joy that he'd chosen Hera as his bride. Ramandu was quite pleased to be walking her up the aisle and even spoke of the patter of little feet. Caspian nodded politely, but Hera shook her head, giggling into her hands.

"Father," she jostled her father's shoulder, still giggling. "You know I don't like children. They cry and scream and are sick all over you," at this she shuddered, making a face, running her hands up and down her perfect figure. "I wouldn't want to mess up my figure anyway. I've seen pictures of how mother looked before she got pregnant with me – having me messed it all up!" she shook her head once more, firmly, deciding for them both. "No, I'd rather not have children."  
"Hera," her father lowered his glasses at her, tugging on his beard playfully. "You know that your duty as Queen is to produce an heir. You can't go thinking you'll never have children! Besides, Caspian will surely want a little boy-"  
"Or girl," Caspian immediately reassured him. "But if Hera . . ."  
"Nonsense," Ramandu retorted. "Hera's being foolish. Don't you let her choose, Caspian! We don't want someone stealing your throne now, do we?" He laughed, a booming sound that ran right around the small courtyard. "Come on, boy, let Hera go and do wedding plans. I can see she keeps looking over at . . ." suddenly there was screaming, the patter of feet, and someone calling out. A girl with copper-coloured hair and big blue eyes raced up to Hera, wrapping her arms around her and squealing. She was quickly followed by a dark-skinned girl with braids and a massive smile, who clung onto Hera too.

"Hera! Hera!" they both cried, clutching onto her. Hera was just as giddy and giggly, a permanent beam on her face. "Oh, Hera!"

"Saoirse! Saoirse!" she said in synchronisation, holding onto her friends. "Evelyn! Evelyn!"

"I said I'd come, didn't I?" the girl with the copper-coloured hair said, holding Hera's face in her hands. "Couldn't miss out on being little Herry's maid of honour, could I Evie?"

"Oh!" Hera said in reply, clutching her again, whilst the braided girl, who must have been Evelyn laughed, throatily.

"No, she couldn't. I was just as thrilled to be invited, but to be a bridesmaid! Oh, Hera!" she laughed again, holding onto her friend's arm. "Where is he then? Your Caspian . . ." Evelyn trailed away, eyes on Caspian, eyebrows arched. "This isn't him, is it?" she pulled on Hera's arm, still looking at Caspian. "My my . . ."  
"Yes, this is him," Hera nodded to Caspian, dipping her head a little.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies," Caspian said as if on cue, taking Evelyn's hand and kissing it quickly, before doing the same for Saoirse, who'd gone a little pink at the prospect. They both looked at Caspian as if he was an all you could eat buffet, eyeing their friend Hera up jealously.

"The pleasure is all ours, my lord," Saoirse told him, still flaming up. "Thank you for having us, your highness . . ."

"Oh, don't start that," Caspian was firm. "I'm your best friend's fiancee, I'm not a highness to you."  
"Such a gallant gentleman too," Caspian heard Evelyn's familiar throaty laugh in Hera's ear. "You've nabbed a real prize, Herry!" They laughed together, whilst all of them eyed Caspian up, feasting their gazes on his beautiful face. Ramandu had wandered off, finding the giggling and shrieking to be headache inducing. Caspian found it so too, but he imagined it would be rude to ignore his bride's friends, even if they were a particularly heinous shade of annoying.

"It's a good thing he forgot about that Queen Susan!" Evelyn whispered to Hera. "You got in there-" but he didn't wait to hear the end, he excused himself and walked off, unsmiling, thought darkening at once, at the mention of Queen Susan's abesence.

* * *

"Susan! Susan!" there was a great sigh. "Susan! SUSAN!" Susan's mother was screeching for her, wringing her hands dry on a dish towel and giving out a snappy, short sigh. "Where is that girl?" she asked to no one but the air, swallowing, before letting out a splintering shriek. "SUSAN!"  
"Coming mother!" Susan called, snapping closed her book and peering in her bedside mirror, running fingers through loose strands of hair. She smoothed down her checked skirt and her creamy blouse, and leapt up from the bed. She'd just been writing in her diary, keeping track of her thoughts. She'd taken up writing in her diary every night since she'd realised there was no going back to Narnia. She'd heard Edmund and Lucy had been and came back just the night before, and it reopened healing wounds. She was certain America had done the trick, that it had made her forget, but returning and hearing that Ed and Lu had seen Caspian again, didn't help anything. She was supposed to be like Peter, supposed to be older and wiser and getting on with her life, but she wasn't. Moving on seemed impossible. Almost as if it was a great, cavernous,rocky mountain, and she wasn't allowed any preperations, or help in climbing it. It was all down to her.

When Lucy and Ed had came back and told her and Peter all about their time with Caspian. She'd been completely jealous. Peter didn't care much – he said he was getting too old, and he's gotten over it, but she knew that he really hadn't. He just liked to say he had. She was supposed to be moving on, too. She sighed, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear, smiling timidly. America was supposed to help her forget, but she didn't. Everyone else moved on, even Ed and Lucy managed it when they got back, but she couldn't. The amount of times she thought about Caspian! She couldn't forget, not even once. It was terrible, she couldn't think about anything else! She shuddered a little, remembering, wishful that she could just _stop_. Stop thinking about Caspian, stop thinking about Narnia, just _stop _and restart.

"Susan! Sue!" her mother called on her again, voice growing tired. "Susan!"

"OK mother, I'm coming!" Susan replied, grabbing her cloak from the hanger in her bedroom and coming down the stairs. "What is it, mother?"  
"Can you go outside and rake the leaves in the garden, it's all piling up out there and I've got to make dinner," her mother smiled gently, stirring the soup. Susan was already out the door, you couldn't say no to her mother, you just couldn't. She'd give you the 'look', and force you anyway. There was no point fighting when there was no way of winning. "That's a good girl. The rake's in the shed!" Susan nodded, walking to the shed and grabbing the rake. She began to shuffle leaves around, putting them into one pile. She let her thoughts spin away while she raked, she didn't want to think about Caspian or Narnia or anything. She just raked leaves, quietly, drifting off into a sort of trance-like lull where everything just washed over her and she forgot about it all. Suddenly there was a flash of light, blinding, her skin tickled and she felt herself move upwards, away from the rake and the leaves. She squinted to see, but all she saw was the light. And then just as suddenly, she felt nothing but cool, hard wood below her, and someone gasping. She was out of breath, leaning against the floor, panting, struggling for air. The person came closer, shouting now. They sounded _very _angry.

"You there! Stand up! Show yourself! Tell me who you are!" Pause. "Now!"

* * *

After all the meet and greets, there was a small ball held, full of rich food, dances and acres of pretty dress. Hera was carted off to her room with her friends, and Caspian was forced to retire also. They'd been warned not to have any midnight rendevous, but Caspian didn't feel any cravings for such things anyway. He needed to think, and he'd have everyday from tomorrow with his Hera – no use breaking rules and traditions like that for the sake of minutes spent together of mindless cuddling and kissing. He'd have forever to do that with her. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why the prospect of being married and having Hera forever didn't make him leap with joy – he did love her, didn't he? Or was that just a fruitless little crush, in his hopes of getting over Susan? Had he conjured up this love for Hera, forcing himself to forget about the one he truly loved? His mind reeled with all these thoughts, and he didn't know what was right. He only knew that what he felt for Hera wasn't enough to want to spend forever in her arms. He lay back on his bed, taking off his shirt and running his hands through his dark hair, trying to untangle his thoughts at the same time. It was useless, there was no good way of smoothing out his problems, they weren't simple or easy. He sighed, deciding sleep would be the best cure to his troubles, and he leant across to blow out his candle, when he felt an almighty breeze. A great gust of wind, ruffling his hair and shaking the whole room about, knocking over books and upsetting trinkets on his shelves. There was a blinding light, a wide flash, making him raise his hand up to shield his eyes, as he tried to see past the overbearing light. He didn't know what was happening, for a moment he wondered if this was the end. _Have they come for me, am I dead_? But the moment was over so quickly that the thought had barely left his mind before it ended. There was a dark figured shrouded in a cloak on the floor, leaning into the flagstones, panting. He gently reached for his sword, walking towards the figure cautiously, making the floorboards creak as he padded across them. The figure was still pressing down on the floor, coughing, arching their back as they coughed. He tensed, taking one step forward, who was this strange being? What on _earth _had just happened?

"You there!" Caspian had hoped to sound stronger, but his words came out in a strangled, muffled groan. "Stand up! Show yourself! Tell me who you are!" his words came a little stronger this time, and apart from being half-naked and shivering a little in the cold, he felt in control. The cloaked figure rose, coughing dying away, face shielded from him, their hands up towards their face, dabbing at something. "Hands where I can see them!" the figure held out their hands, which were surprisingly slender, with neat nails. He didn't suspect it was a man any more, instead, it must be an enchantress. He'd have to watch that she didn't pull some trick on him, and scramble his mind. "Put down your hood! Show me who you are!" he raised the sword, preparing to attack if the occasion required it. Instead of having the breath winded from his during a fight, the breath left his lips when he saw who was cowering behind the hood, looking completely shocked and _beautiful_. The hood came back, silky fabric draping away, revealing the face that frequented his dreams and haunted his thoughts. Susan stood before him, Queen Susan, heavy, dark hair framing her lovely face, lips pursed upwards, cerulean eyes shining in the pale moonlight. He felt his arms go around her before she did, pulling her face into his shoulder, rubbing circles around her back. Her back arched as she clung onto him, both of their faces contorting into confusion. _What is Susan doing here? _He wondered, holding onto her still. He was so glad to see her, however strange the occurance was that she'd turned up in his bedroom on the eve of his wedding to another woman, he loved Susan and was happy to see her either way.

"Caspian," she whispered as he held her, arms coming under her legs, carrying her in his arms, placing her on his bed. "Oh, Caspian . . ." his lips found hers and he kissed her, not thinking about Hera or weddings or anything else, just about her now, here. The love pouring from his heart too much to know what to do with, he had to put it somewhere, so he put it in the kiss. Susan kissed him back, despite feeling her heart break in her chest, allowing him to kiss her deeper, running his hands through her hair, pulling her face in closer. He'd wanted to kiss her like this for too long, wanted to feel her beside him, and really _kiss _her.

"Caspian . . ." she tried to speak but his lips cut her off, keeping her too busy to talk. She allowed herself to melt into his lips for a minute, before she stopped him, pushing him away with a sigh.

"Susan?" he asked her, standing up, and coughing. He _had _to tell her. Now. "Look, a lot has changed since you were last here."

"I know, a lot has changed with me." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her cloak had slipped away, and she was sitting in front of him in a plain shirt and skirt, hair pulled back in a neat bun. "I was supposed to be growing up and getting over you, but it was more difficult than I imagined-"  
"Susan," he tried to stop her from talking, he had to tell her, _now_. "Susan, please . . ." but she was still talking, ignoring his pleading.

"Peter moved on, he forgot about Narnia and focused on his studies. Even Lucy and Ed got over Narnia once they came back from seeing you again. I think that's really did it, not seeing you again, I could have cheerfully killed them for going whilst I was away-"  
"Susan." Again she kept talking, chattering on and on, nervously.

"-America was supposed to make me forget, but it only made me remember even more. Oh goodness the tears! Mother thought I was pregnant with all the crying and sleeping!-"

"Susan."  
"-I couldn't think of anything else! I'd lie awake at night, sobbing over you, the dark making everything worse. I'd do anything to come back to you. I'm scared I'll get more hurt by being here but I can't not-"

"Susan! SUSAN!" she finally stopped when Caspian grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, stopping the waterfall of words from endlessly pouring out her mouth, like a thoughtless stream. "Susan, listen to me!"  
"What?" she looked a little cross, her arms going back across her chest, frowning at him. "Sorry, I thought . . . Well I'm listening now."  
"I'm sorry, but I had to tell you now, before you say more. Susan, we can't do this," he looked at her sadly. "Susan. It's my wedding tomorrow." He watched her face contort into emotions, first surprise, then sadness, and finally anger, surging through her hot and fast. She couldn't feel anything else as she erupted all over him.

Caspian didn't know what to say or do. On one hand he loved Susan with all of his heart, with _more_, but on the other, he was about to be married at Hera. It was his wedding day! He couldn't just stand her up like that, he couldn't hurt someone. Either way he was hurting someone. He shook his head, he'd been _so _ready to marry Hera and get over Susan. Why did everything have to suddenly get complicated?

"What? _What_?" it was a chocked cry, Susan looked _furious_. "What? Engaged . . ."

"Yes. It all happened so fast, and then you turned up, and Susan, I love you. I thought I'd gotten over you, with Hera, only, I realise now that I don't love her. Not even a little bit compared to how much I love you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, I should have told you out right . . ." he looked at her finally, her blue eyes swimming with tears. "I've been a fool. I'm sorry."  
"Sorry?" she spat, shaking violently, face flushed. "Sorry?! You're sorry?" she shook her head so violently her neck cracked. "Sorry won't cut it, Caspian! You . . . oh God!" she looked so pain stricken that he felt his heart just break. _Caspian, you bastard_. "You shouldn't have kissed me," she told him, holding onto the bed post, unable to move. "Oh, God! Oh, Caspian!" she suddenly began to beat her fists against his chest, forcing him back a little, as she wailed into him. "I'd have waited for you forever! You got over me, just like that!" with each word she beat against his chest, his arms around her as she cried. "I. Love. You. And. You. Obviously. Don't!"

"I do, oh Susa-" as he held her, holding her gently as a tiny bird, the door of his room sprung open, amid giggles and laughing. He looked up, still clutching Susan, to see Hera, stood there, mouth gaping open, eyes wide as saucers. She couldn't even speak as she saw her Caspian with his arms around some dark haired girl, who was crying into him. He was bare chested, and was looking at the girl tenderly and lovingly. She felt her heart surge, and anger pound through her.

"Caspian?" she looked at him as the girl moved away from him, face wet with tears. Hera didn't recognise her, but she was very pretty. No, not just pretty, that girl was _beautiful_. From her dark hair, to her fair skin, to her blue eyes and delicately full lips. She was _beautiful_. Hera felt annoyed and jealous, quaking as the emotions sizzled through her. What was Caspian doing on the eve of their wedding with some other girl in his bed chambers? Actually, Hera knew exactly what he was doing. She'd thought he was a decent man, she'd thought she'd got him to fall in love with _her. _Saoirse and Evelyn came in behind her, giggling, blissfully unaware to the havoc unfolding around them.

"Herry, what's up?" Saoirse gripped onto her bare arm, her fingers feeling cool on her hot flesh. "What's-" then she saw Caspian and Susan, stood stock still, and she applied a delicate hand to her mouth, shaking her head. "What on earth?" Evelyn was shocked silent, for once, just staring at Caspian, unable to made her vocal chords work.

"Hera," Caspian didn't move beside her like she expected, no, he still had his hands on that little slut, his arms wound around her waist. "Hera, this isn't how it looks." He was saying it half-heartedly. It was exactly how it looked. He had been having a moment with Susan, because he loved Susan so much more than Hera. He didn't know how to handle this, but he knew that the damage was already done. He wasn't going to lie or pretend or cheat, Hera would know the truth. That the wedding was _off_. "Hera, I'm afraid you two haven't met," Hera snorted when he motioned to Susan, as if to say, 'Why would I want to meet _her_?' He didn't imagine she'd recognise her, so he didn't know how he woukd explain this. "Susan, love," Hera heard him whisper to the girl who was just staring at them all, with a placid look on her face. Hera felt a ripple of anger race through her as he said, 'love' to this girl. "This is Hera, my fiancee." Susan looked over the girl whom Caspian was to wed, with her silvery blonde hair, deep brown eyes and beautifully flawless features, she was exactly the sort of girl she'd imagine Caspian would marry. Exactly the kind of girl she usually hated. She felt anger surge through her again, a deafening wave. Susan nodded at Caspian, she was sure she'd feel anger for him, but she felt nothing, she was sort of numb. It was odd, but she didn't blame Caspian for doing what he did. She had forgotten that he was King, he would have to choose a bride. But she was still angry at him, she'd still take some time to truly forgive him. He had kissed her and he _shouldn't _have. He should have remembered about his bloody fiancee that he was wedding the next day! She shook her head, God, love made you reckless.

"Hera, this is Susan," he looked at Susan, face lighting up, everyone saw it. "Queen Susan." There was a giant gasp, going around the room, and he saw Saoirse and Evelyn raise their eyebrows in mutual shock. No one could quite believe him, when he said Queen Susan was there, standing in front of them.

"Queen Susan? Oh, Caspian, have you gone _mad_?" Hera spat at him, narrowing her eyes at Susan. "Queen Susan returned to her homeland, never to come back here. Are you so delusional that you think any girl you've picked up off of God knows where, is Queen Susan of the Old?" she shook her head, angrily.

"I am Susan, Queen Susan," Susan spoke up immediately, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can prove it. Just find someone who knew me from before, and then you'll know. Is Trumpkin still around?"

"Yes, and Reepicheep. They'll both recognise you." Caspian replied quickly, before Hera silenced her with her fury.

"You aren't _serious_?" Hera was shouting now, eyes rimmed pink, like she was about to burst into tears. "God, Caspian! It's our wedding day tomorrow! What are you _doing_?!"

"You think Susan can choose when she just turns up? Hera, she turned up on my bed chamber floor! What was I supposed to do, tell her to go back home?! She's my friend, I've missed her! I'll be damned if you're telling me what I'm going to be doing!" his eyes blazed with anger, hers with sadness. He felt himself clutch onto Susan even more, and Hera noticed this.

"So what does that mean about _us_?" she whispered it, words sounding almost sinister in her sweet little voice. "Does everyone just get sidetracked for your precious Queen Susan?" Caspian looked at Hera, biting his lip. His heart was split in two, he didn't know what to do! On one hand, he didn't know how long Susan would be here, and he needed a Queen and someone to love. Hera had been a great outlet for both of these things, and he was sure he'd felt something for her. Even a glimmer of real love. Susan, on the other hand, would always be a flaming wild fire, but until he spoke to someone who would know, namely Aslan, he couldn't put all of his hopes and dreams on Susan. She might be gone in a heartbeat.

"I don't know what that means, Hera. But I know that for the meantime, the wedding is off," Saoirse and Evelyn gasped even louder than Hera did. "It's not because of you, or Susan, it's me. I need to think about my options, and what's going to happen. Hera, I'm sorry. Honestly."  
"Don't waste your breath," she whispered to him. "I don't even want to hear it. You've hurt me too far!" she turned from him, taking her friends with her, leaving him alone with Susan.

"Susan," but Susan shook her head at him.

"Can I please have a chamber, Caspian? I don't know why I'm here or how long I'm going to be here, but I need to lie down and think. _Alone_." He nodded, letting go of her, and turning away from her. Why did he have to hurt everyone all at once? Hera, Susan, himself. Why was it never easy?

"Come, I'll get someone to sort you out," he pulled his shirt back over his head and opened his door, letting Susan walk out in front of him. He sighed, following her out. _What was he going to do now? How on earth would he explain about the wedding? _His mind reeled with all these questions, and he found himself biting his lip as he strode along after Susan, unable to pluck out answers for them. _I suppose I'm just going to have to see, take everything as it comes_. He followed Susan outside, keeping close to her in the corridors, walking to a bed chamber not too far from his own – or Hera's. As he passed her room, he heart muffles and murmurs. She was crying, and Evelyn and Saoirse were consoling her. For a moment, he almost opened the door and went in to console her with them – but he stopped himself. He wouldn't leave Susan all alone, he'd fix all of his messes in time. He deliberately set Susan up in a bed chamber three doors down from Hera's, five from him. He opened the door for her, into a wide, spacious room, with a four-poster bed and tapestries from ancient Narnia, of Susan and her three siblings.

"Will you be comfortable here?" he asked her, once she'd sat on the bed, resting her head on the eiderdown pillows and closing her magic blue orbs. She nodded in reply, already dozing off, so he dutifully closed the door behind him and walked back down the corridor, past Hera's room, where he could still hear quiet sobbing. He was about go on in, but he heard Evelyn speaking up, so he kept walking, still hearing her words echoing in his ears.

"He's a filthy fucking liar! You're better off without him anyway!" Caspian shook his head, trying to silence her sharp, hollow words, crashing into his world with a deafening thump. He didn't know how to blurt them out, how to ignore them. So he just kept walking, to his room, where he sat on his bed, wanting to cry out in anguish, but no tears coming. Tomorrow was going to be complete hell. Susan wasn't speaking to him, Hera hated him, he'd have to call off his wedding . . . He sank into his pillows, balling his fists and closing his eyes. Even if he had a restless, rocky night, he just hoped that he'd be allotted some time to forget, to drift off to dreams where everything was fine again.

He hoped . . . But he was already fast asleep.

* * *

**So, there you have it. My first chapter, thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? I'm not psychic, you're going to have to review to tell me what you all think . . . **

**Until next time, thanks for reading and reviewing (hopefully).  
**

* * *


	2. Love With A Motive

Another Heart Calls

A Susan/Caspian Fanfiction

Chapter Two –_ Love With A Motive_

**DISCLAIMER; **_all characters here are copyright to C.S. Lewis._

**AN; **_I hope you like this chapter. It was quite easy to write, and it all came pretty easily, which I'm glad of. I must warn you that I won't normally have so little space between getting out chapters, normally I require at least a week, as I have other commitments. I hope you like the chapter, and please review! I was quite astounded at the lovely response to my chapter, as I'd imagined getting none!_

_Especially thank you to _**StardustFromThePlanetGallifrey**_ since she was really the one who made me want to contine this, being the first reviewer! Although a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed – you're all stars!_

_

* * *

_

True to his thoughts, the next day was hell. He awoke, feeling groggy and tired, a headache radiating throughout his mind. He pulled on fresh clothes, raked hands through his forest of waves, brushed his teeth meticulously, and then opened the door, embracing the new day that was sure to be one full of hardships and problems.

He heard nothing as he passed by Hera's chambers, holding his breath and gliding by on his tiptoes, that was a confrontation he'd save for later. When he got to Susan's, he found himself knocking on the door, hesitant and scared of what she'd say. He shrugged it off. He was the King of Narnia, he shouldn't be scared of what a girl would say to him! Only he was, of course. This was Susan. Queen Susan of the Old. It wasn't just any girl, it was the girl he loved, who didn't love him back.

He sighed as there was no reply, not that he had expected her to answer the door. She had a right to be angry at him, anyone would have been.

Just as he was turning away, frowning and trying to soothe his headache, thinking of how he was going to handle announcing to the entire Kingdom that he was breaking off his engagement to Hera, and that their beloved Queen Susan had returned without any of the other Pevensie's. He badly needed to consult with Aslan, who rightly knew everything about what went on in Narnia, to find out why Susan had returned, and when she would be going back. He found himself sadly thinking, that when she did return, he'd never feel exactly the same again. Her stepping out of his life, had been hard the first time, but he knew that now he had her back, it would be _worse_.

There was a sweet, timid voice behind him as he walked from the door, trying to take his troubles with him.

"Caspian?" Susan whispered, before she remembered to be angry, he had turned around the next minute, breaking out into a breathless smile.

"Susan?" he felt his heart break out into a stampede of beats, trying to force its way out his chest. The kind smile fell from her face in an instant, a deep frown furrowing its way into her forehead. She looked at him with as much wrath as she could muster, shaking her head.

"I'm still angry at you, you know," she whispered through clenched teeth, thinking at that very moment, of how beautiful he looked this morning, how radiant he had seemed when she'd called out to him. That was shattered with her anger re-emerging. "Don't imagine that this will blow over in a night, Caspian, you've hurt two people hugely."

"I know," he felt tears prickle at his eyes, angrily wiping his eyes, trying to stop them. It wasn't right for a King to cry in front of _anyone_, even the girl he loved. "I'm sorry, truly. I know you won't believe me, but I am. I didn't plan for any of this."  
"I'm not angry about you kissing me, or Hera seeing us, or any of that!" she found herself barking, tears threatening to sting their way through her eyes too. "I'm angry because you became engaged to another woman five minutes after I'd left, and I waited for you with all my might! I had options! I met soldiers and men in America who thought me pretty and asked me to dance! But you know what I said? I said no, I've got someone already!" she felt herself cry, though she wished she wasn't, felt the tears seep through and fall down he cheeks. She cried out in anguish, wishing she could be strong and forceful in front of him, when all she wanted to do was collapse against his chest and tell him that she loved him, to feel his lips on hers . . .

"I'm sorry, Susan," she heard him say, but she didn't hear it, because he'd already said it and it didn't mean anything. Words were fine and good, but it was actions that counted more, and he'd already displayed what he really felt by being on the verge of marrying another woman.

"Don't bother. It's your wedding day, even if it is called off, I suggest you go and think of some way to explain to your loyal subjects about me and you and Hera and this God damned wedding day!" she re-entered her chambers, catching a glimpse of his beautiful face, now hurt and weakened, before slamming it _shut_.

Caspian didn't know what to do. On one hand, he felt for her, he really did, he knew that he was in the wrong, but what was he expected to do? He was the King of a country, in which he was expected to take a bride. They'd both said they'd move on, sure he hadn't entirely moved on, but he was trying to. He didn't expect her to ever return! What was he _supposed _to do? He couldn't wait forever. He had to move on, as did she. It was unexpected that she returned, but it wasn't a bad thing. He just couldn't make a decision without knowing for how long. If it was for a matter of weeks, months . . . He felt his heart jolt. The thought of losing Susan again made his heart slam against his chest in anger. Why hurt them both even more? It was hard enough saying goodbye once, he didn't know if he could handle it again.

He walked down the ornate stairs, down to the wide courtyard, in which Trumpkin was standing, arms full of a bouquet of white roses. There was decorations everywhere, and people milling around, frantically preparing things. _Oh, dear . . . _

"Caspian!" Trumpkin hissed, the minute the King stepped down from the last step. "You have to help me!" he tried to shove the bouquets into the Kings already open arms. "I've got about a million things to do, and Hera isn't up yet, Ramandu isn't either . . . I've got to get the guests into the church for . . ."  
"Trumpkin."  
" . . . and then I've got to track down Aslan, since you'll want him there. You were right to position some of your men over in Cair Paravel, they managed to find him. _Finally_! He's such a free spirit, drives my head in. Then there's . . ."  
"TRUMPKIN!" Caspian wasn't in the mood for a long wait for Trumpkin to stop babbling. He needed him to listen _now_. "Queen Susan is here." Trumpkin dropped the plates he'd been holding, eyes wide as the saucers that had been in his hands, mouth falling open. He looked flushed and confused, and eager.

"Just Queen Susan?" he asked, a hint of regret in his voice. Caspian knew, that out of all the Pevensie's, Trumpkin favoured Queen Lucy the most. "Not any of the others?"  
"No." Caspian's voice was grave. "I need your help. I need to find Aslan - I need answers."

Trumpkin nodded at once. Caspian felt a flush of happiness flutter through him, at least one person was going to help him. Trumpkin hadn't even asked about Hera or the wedding. That wasn't such a surprise though. Trumpkin detested Hera – she wasn't battle-ready and strong like Susan – and found the idea of Caspian marrying so soon wrong. If only he'd listened to him, he probably wouldn't be in this mess.  
"You said Aslan is in Cair Paravel?" he remembered briefly the ancient runes of the Queens and Kings of the old, now restored and beautiful, in memory of them. Aslan had marvelled at how wonderful the restoration was, it wasn't any wonder that he spent most of his days there. Caspian was very lucky to have found him, Aslan never stayed in the same place for too long, but even if he hadn't, Caspian was certain Aslan would have summoned him at some point. He _had _to have answers to why Susan was here – and no one else – to what purpose this served for either of them. Trumpkin nodded, taking it all in.

"Yes. I expect you'll want to set out immediately. It's about a day or twos travel, is it not? I'll ready some men. Apparently there's been some resistance in the forest, some of those revolting Telamarines aren't pleased, and the dwarfs are getting rowdy. Missing their Queen I expect." Trumpkin made a snorting sound, muttering under his breath. He was of course referring to the _Ice _Queen. Not Lucy or Susan, and it was just like the dwarfs to ruin _everything_. Caspian was more worried about the Telamarines that the dwarfs, however. They Telamarines may have agreed to live peacefully with the Narnians, but it wasn't coming easily or quickly for that matter. What had he expected? Not everyone was happy he was King. Some required more convincing than others, the Telamarines and the dwarfs were not alone in their troubles.

"I see. I'll need to try and resolve this conflict. I doubt it'll be easily, but hopefully it can wait until we return-"  
"Just as long as they don't get you on your way there!" Trumpkin guffawed.

"Don't you mean _us_ Trumpkin? I did imagine you'd like to come along . . ."  
"I'd be honoured, majesty!" Trumpkin looked flushed and hot, but Caspian knew he was pleased.

"My pleasure."

"About the wedding? Sire," Trumpkin suddenly asked him, while he fetched a broom to clear up the mess of plates. "And Hera?"  
"I can't marry her," Caspian found himself telling Trumpkin, shaking his head. "I don't know what I feel any more. On one hand I love Susan more than my life, on the other, who knows when she'll be gone again? Hera is a realistic option. But first, I need to talk to Aslan. I can make my decision once I have a clearer mind." Trumpkin nodded, knowing this was the best choice.

"I take it the wedding won't be today then?"

"No." Caspian said it clearly and crisply, without any hesitation. It made Trumpkin give him an odd look, he never expected his King to seem so happy about not wedding the woman he was supposedly madly in love with. It made him wonder.  
"All right, then. Shall I go and tell everyone? I expect someone should go see to Queen Susan, one of the maids will do, and to Hera, I suppose. I bet she's not happy," he offered Caspian a conspiratorial wink. "It's a shame, but what can you do?"

"Thank you Trumpkin. Once you've got everything sorted, we shall set out. I think it's best if I handle Hera this morning, she requires all the answers I've got. They're both mad at me – of course – and I've already tried talking to Susan this morning, but she doesn't want to know right now. Perhaps Hera will be kinder," as he said it, he watched Trumpkin pulling a face, muttering something like 'is she ever kind?' but he wasn't sure if he heard him correctly.

"Take care, sire," Trumpkin dashed off eagerly, delighted that his King had decided not to wed the evil little trollop Hera after all. At least for this moment, he hadn't.

Caspian knew that venturing to see Hera wasn't a good idea. Especially since he'd heard crying, shouting, swearing, all night long, each time he woke, it would be louder, almost as if Hera was working herself into a frenzy.

He didn't think it was a good idea at all as he stood outside her room, knocking on the door, hearing someone shouting, another moaning. He was tempted to run off, but he didn't. He wasn't that much of a coward.

Saoirse answered the door, looking pale and tired, hair scrapped back from her wan face. She stared blankly at Caspian for a moment, until Evelyn loped over, face a picture of anger.

"Oh, it's _you_," she muttered, turning around for a moment, saying something to Hera, he presumed. "She doesn't want to see you." But Hera leapt up at that, sweet, angelic voice crying out,

"Oh! No! Evie!" she didn't sound too pleased. "I want to hear what he's got to say, at least!" She looked lost and unsure, her hair sticking up, as if she hadn't even thought to brush it. Caspian felt himself gasp, as he took in her blemished, unkempt appearance, dirty clothes and tired, lost eyes. He'd never seen Hera looking so different, so unlike the person she was always presented as. He felt himself gulp.

"Hera."  
"Caspian," she looked on the brink of tears, which she wiped away immediately. She shouldn't be crying, she should be angry. He'd hurt her! And now that _stupid _Queen Susan was back in the picture, she didn't imagine he'd want anything to do with her. She was an afterthought, not good enough to be Queen now that Caspian's truest of true loves had returned. She felt bile rise to her mouth, the familiar taste of acidic venom about to drip off her tongue, but she held it. She couldn't push Caspian any further away. She had to reel him in, not force him to choose Susan.

"It wasn't what you thought. Hera, I love Susan, I really do, but my love for her has nothing to do with us. I fell in love with her before I met you, before I even imagined loving her romantically. It just was always there, it still is, and I'm not going to lie to you about it, however much it'll hurt us both." He was glad he said it, the tightening feeling in his chest a little less prominent now, that he'd been honest with Hera. But still, the way her face crumpled in complete pain, it made his heart sink in his chest. This was the woman he'd once imagined spending his life with, how had it changed so suddenly? Was he that fickle?

"I know that," her heart felt heavy in her chest. She wasn't used to people loving another more than she. She always got her way, _always. "_Everyone knows that. You love her, it's a fact. You'd rather have her than anyone else, I _know_." While she pondered knowing so much about his love life before her, her mind was on overdrive. How was she going to make him forget about Susan? She'd been so close to being his wife, he'd been inches away, and now it seemed like miles. She had to reclaim what was rightfully hers. She walked into the room, gathering her skirt, wishing she'd taken care in dressing this morning. She hated feeling vulnerable in front of him, in front of anyone. Evelyn and Saoirse exchanged looks as Caspian stepped in, sighing and muttering under their breath. Hera looked at her two best friends, wondering what it was they expected her to do. She couldn't just give up now, when there was so much at stake. She was a fighter, they should know that. She'd never give up, however much he hurt her, seeing as the prize was so grand. It wasn't about Caspian any more, she was angrier than she'd ever felt before over him. No, she told herself, it wasn't because of Caspian that she was even more certain she'd try and claim her rightful throne. It was because of the principle, and of the throne, of course. She hungered to be Queen, in fact, it was her greatest desire. She craved respect, power, money, beauty, and she knew that she could achieve this forever, if she was Queen of Narnia. She'd be remembered then, people would know her name and worship her. She'd go down in history. It was that, that would keep her pursuing Caspian, keep her wanting to be his bride. That alone and nothing else, not even his good looks. He was over who he was as a person by now, he'd hurt her too deeply. He'd embarrassed her in front of her friends, secretly she wondered if it was the mortification that kept her wanting to be his bride. If she was close to him, she'd be able to seek revenge more readily, and show him how it felt to be embarrassed in front of people that he loved. Suddenly, this idea awoke a thought inside her, and she smiled in secrecy. She'd just thought of the perfect plan, and the perfect way to execute it. Oh, happy day.

"And I understand, completely." Evelyn and Saoirse jumped at her words, both looking at one another wordlessly. Their friend understood her fiancées actions with another woman?! How was that possible? Who would understand!

"Hera, you understand?" Caspian was astounded. He hadn't imagined she'd understand immediately, if at all. There was an element of speculation that was evident in his voice.

"Yes." Evelyn narrowed her eyes, gauging her friends expressions, which were nothing but serene and happy. Something wasn't right. Hera saw her friend looking at her curiously, and she winked, a tiny flutter of the eyelid, but enough to keep Evelyn from jumping in and wondering aloud. Enough for the moment, at least.

"I didn't imagine you would!" Caspian couldn't keep the shock from his voice as he suddenly pulled her to him, hugging her shoulders lightly. Hera immediately stiffened in his vice, tensing. "I'm glad that you do though, even if just a little." He released her, smiling. _Thank God, I thought it would be a lot harder to convince her that my actions weren't mean to hurt! _But this wasn't normally behaviour from Hera. She wasn't won round so easily usually, above all things, even her beauty, kindness and grace, Hera was stubborn and determined to the bone. If she got an idea in her head, it was almost impossible to deter her from seeing it through. Caspian couldn't help feeling speculation and suspicion course through his veins, he had to be wary of Hera. Her intent might not be honourable.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll all move on from this," Hera delighted at her acting skills. She had mixed the perfect amount of happiness, fluidity, with just the hint of regret. It seemed to have won over Caspian at least, who was looking at her with a wide-eyed joy. How perfect. Her fiancée really was clueless. "I just wonder what the outcome of us will be?" she tried to appear innocent, but that was far more difficult. She was becoming less innocent everyday, and so, couldn't quite maintain her integrity as she batted those glossy eyelashes and stared lovingly at the man that was once hers. "I know the weddings off, indefinitely, but is that forever? Do you have any idea why Queen Susan came back now?" She'd decided to just accept that it was Susan. She was sure Caspian wouldn't be fooled, and the minute that annoying troll Trumpkin, or that little gnat Reepicheep saw her, they'd know on instinct. As would the allusive Aslan, whom she was yet to meet.

"No," Caspian said far too regretfully, a yearning tugging at the back of his mind. He wanted to run his fingers through Susan's hair, kiss her beautiful lips, hold her to him . . . "I'm going to find Aslan with Trumpkin shortly. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. A maid will be coming to sort you out for the day, and your father will be told, as will the Kingdom," he paused to release a short breath. "I don't know what will happen about us, Hera. I can't make any decisions right now, my mind is fuzzy and unfocused. I don't know how to handle all this. All I know is that I need answers from the only person who can provide me with them, and that's what I intend to do." She nodded, chocolate brown eyes knowing, lips curving into an involuntary smile.

"Take all the time you need. I'm certain we will all feel better if we spend time apart," she bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood. She did hope that Susan didn't go with him, the little fiancée stealing slut, if she had Susan staying here, she could work on getting her plan into action. If Susan went with Caspian to find Aslan, she may just have to go as well . . .

"I will, if this is our last meeting for a while, then good bye, Lady Hera. I hope you will still be here when I return. I hope that whatever happens, we can part as friends," he looked at Hera with a heavy heart, wondering when he would see her again. Hera nodded, allowing him to kiss her hand, before he smiled one last time, turning away. "Good bye, Lady Evelyn, Lady Saoirse," the formalities were back. They were no longer his fiancées friends, but merely Hera's friends, his . . . well he didn't know what she was. She was just her. That was all she could be.

The minute he departed, Evelyn and Saoirse latched onto her with seething annoyance.

"What the _hell_?" Evelyn blurted the minute the door clicked behind him. Caspian could hear them as he stormed down the hall, running to stop himself from eavesdropping he didn't want to hear, he didn't have to hear.

Back in the room, Hera was spitting venom, the sweet-hearted angel persona dropped with Caspian's fleeting exit.

"I don't know, do I? I'm thinking about this Evie, and I decided that the best way back to my throne-" at this Saoirse looked at her two friends with worry.

"You throne?"

"Yes! _My _throne!" Hera disregarded her friend, while Saoirse bit down on her lip. This was wrong. It wasn't Hera's throne. If anyone's, it was Caspian's, and who he chose to share it with was his business, not hers. She was a good friend though, and kept her mouth firmly shut, deciding that if Hera was going to make mistakes, she might as well make them by herself. Maybe then she'd finally learn. If there was one thing Saoirse hated about her friend, it was the self-assured arrogance that she carried herself with, as if she held the stars in the palm of her hands and everyone in the world bowed down to her. Truth be told, everyone did, but that couldn't be helped. Perhaps Hera just radiated some sort of magnet to everyone, that made everyone think to themselves that she would be a wonderful person to be friends with. Saoirse knew she'd been caught by the glitter and dazzle, as a Magpie would, only she'd taken on more than a few jewels, she'd taken on Hera.

Perhaps it was because Saoirse was unsure of herself, shy, bumbling, self-confident, or maybe it was just because she'd never been allowed to be anything but. She'd always been Hera's best friend, all the way throughout her life. It was never Hera, Saoire's best friend, it was always Saoirse, Hera's best friend. Then when Evelyn joined them, separating the pleasant group of two, things were downhill from there. She was loud, brash, obnoxious, even more so than Hera, only this time, Saoirse didn't just have to be the unofficial Lady-In-Waiting for one snooty maid, but for two. She thought that Caspian would be good for Hera, seeing as he was renowned for being kind, intelligent, thoughtful, _handsome_, but she realised, that even if Caspian was the perfect match for Hera, he'd never be enough. She'd always want more, it'd always be love with an ulterior motive. It was such a waste of a wedding anyway, such money spent on a lavish occasion, all to ruin, now. Saoirse felt her jaw clenching, anger burning inside her, but she kept it at bay.

"Of course, Herry," Saoirse found herself proclaiming happily, fixing a smile on her face.

"Right you are, Saoirse," Hera had a glittering smile for her friend, finding comfort that her oldest friend would always be there. She never challenged her. She never challenged _anyone_, she thought with a smirk. Good old, Saoirse. Sturdy, practical, reliable . . . Oh, she was making her sound like a table or something!

"What's your plan then?" Evelyn snapped impatiently, exchanging a look with Saoirse. Saoirse did like Evelyn, perhaps a little more than Hera, even, because at least she was truthful, and somewhat straight talking. You never really knew where you were with Hera, but with Evelyn, you always did. She didn't make a fuss or have time for lies, she was simple and constant, if somewhat annoying. "It better be good. I'm sure you didn't miss the way Caspian looked at that Susan, did you?" she sniffed fiercely.

"No, I certainly did not!" Hera narrowed her eyes for a fragment of a second. "But, I have a plan. You see, I think it will be easy to reclaim my throne, by simply, driving that Susan girl _away_."  
"Away? Away where?" Evelyn was missing the point.

"I don't know!" Hera hissed arrogantly. "_Anywhere_, back to her own land, frankly, I don't care where! All I care about is that she goes."  
"OK," Evelyn huffed, raising her eyebrows at Saoirse. "What's your plan then? You do realise it will be difficult to push her away, when it's obvious that Caspian loves her and won't let her out of his sigh-"

"Yes, I realise that."

"Just making sure."  
"Well, if Caspian goes off in search of that beastly lion, it'll be easy to move in and push Susan away, show her his bad side, make her jealous of what we have. At any rate, it'll be a lot easier to do if Caspian isn't around," she smirked knowingly. "And if he is, if he decides to take her with him to find the lion, well, I'll just have to make sure I can go _too_." It was quite a good plan, Evelyn decided, definitely easy for Hera to pull off. Only she had an inkling that Susan wouldn't be so easily put off as Hera imagined. She was renowned for being a fighter, and if Hera was looking to be engaged in a battle for Caspian – Evelyn was certain Hera would get that battle. But whether she won, was another matter all together.

* * *

Susan had spent half the night crying. She didn't imagine why she was here. Was it to hurt her even more? What was the purpose, the _point_? If her heard hadn't been broken before, then it certainly was now. She couldn't stop thinking of her family, of Edmund, Lucy, Peter, her brave, wonderful family, who should be here right now. Oh, how she wished they were here! She wasn't able to comfort and console herself all on her own. She just wallowed in her grief, banging her fists against her chest, crying until her eyes were puffy and pink, all because she was so _stupid_. Imagining that Caspian would wait for her! She scoffed out loud, simply because she felt stupid and ridiculous, sitting here crying, all alone. She should be doing something more worthwhile, only what? Caspian was probably trying to sort out the mess that was his wedding. Why did she always think of him? Why did her heart beat for him as it did for no other? Those soldiers and men in America had been handsome, perhaps not as handsome as Caspian, but handsome all the same. She might have imagined herself happy with one of them, maybe not blissfully in love, but happy, content, placid. Nothing would ever compare to the wild fire that she felt roar inside of her for Caspian.

She felt the salty tears fall, slipping down her cheeks, spilling onto her dress, making her shudder and sob even more. It was worse than being back home. At least back home she'd admitted defeat and given up all hope. At least the feelings had been beginning to dim, even a little, and she'd been trying to move on. Coming back here was worse than being stabbed with an icicle in the heart. She was feeling crushed, vulnerable, scared, _lost_. Why would Aslan do these things to her? She wanted answers, no, she _needed _answers. Now.

She got up, pushing herself from the tangle of sheets with her long limbs. She went to the mirror, brushing down her simple skirt, biting her lip as she stared at her fuzzy, uncombed hair, tear-stained face, plain, rumpled clothes. She looked like Susan Pevensie. Not like Queen Susan of Narnia. Not like anyone who belonged here. If she was trying to allow Hera an easy victory for Caspian's crown, she was going about it the right way.

She stopped. Was she really that bothered any longer? For certain, she loved him with her whole heart, with _more_, but he'd hurt her and she didn't know how long she would be here. Was it right to toy with both of their emotions? Or perhaps could he be happy with the ditzy, _blonde _Hera, and she with some lumbering soldier? At that moment, the door opened, someone knocking on it. A sturdy maid appeared, with dark hair, darker eyes and a bored look on her plain face. She bowed to Susan, eyes cast downwards.

"Oh, please, don't bow for me!" Susan said indistinctly, noticing the maid smiling.

"If you wish, my lady," the maid spoke in an awkward, stilted tone. Almost as if she was used to speaking another language. "Caspian wondered if you'd like some fresh clothes." Susan finally noticed the small bundle of intricate silk and gold thread in her hands, the makings of a fine dress. She uncurled the bundle to reveal a ruby red satin affair, with a nipped in waist, stitched with golden thread and encrusted in rubies. It was beautiful.

"Thank you," Susan whispered as she carefully took the dress from her hands. The maid also carried a jug in her hands of fresh water, which she poured into a small, round bowl.

"If you require a bath-"  
"No, I'll be OK."

"If there's anything else you require-"

"No, I'm OK." Susan felt like a tired parrot as the maid retreated. She immediately scrubbed at her skin, finding a comb and a flannel and tidying herself up the best she could. Then she stripped down, unbuttoning her blouse and skirt, and slipping on the dress. The fabric felt cool on her skin, and immediately she felt regal and proper, as if she was in fact, Queen Susan of Narnia, and not just Susan Pevensie. Her thoughts drifted back to those of her family, and she held back a tear as she imagined them not even realising she was gone. She felt a shiver rippled through her, wishing she wouldn't cry again. She was mean to be brave and strong, not wimpy and willowy. As she halted herself from crying, there was a low knock on the door.  
"Come in!" her voice sounded thick, and she didn't think as she said the words, as the person who came in was none other than Caspian, looking at her hauntingly. "Oh," was all she could manage.

Caspian felt his heart pound as he caught sight of Susan, looking lovelier than he remembered in that ruby red frock, hair cascading down her shoulders, cerulean eyes shining.

"Susan," his mouth felt dry all of a sudden, forgetting all formalities once more. "Susan. I'm leaving, shortly, to seek out Aslan. I feel as if we both need answers." She felt her lips curve into a little smile. That was exactly what she wanted. To see Aslan again. He always had the answers. "I'm telling you this chiefly because I have a vain hope that you'll come with me. Not just me, mind you, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Glendstorm, and several others will all be there. I think it'll be better for us both to seek out our answers if we're both there, don't you?" he stumbled and stuttered and blushed. He wasn't sure how to speak to Susan. He didn't have the words.

"I'll come," she told him confidently. "You're right. I need answers, as do you," she was about to hold her tongue, but she let the words slip. "Is Hera coming?" Caspian was a bit taken aback by the question, but he found himself shaking his head decisively.

"Absolutely not. She has no reason to, and besides, Hera _hates _travelling almost as much as she hates Aslan."  
"_Hates Aslan_?!" Susan was astounded, mouth falling open, clear cerulean eyes unblinking. "Why would anyone hate Aslan?" her exasperation was evident.  
"She just does," Caspian said matter of factly. "I can't imagine why, but she does." Susan raised her eyebrows, wondering for the hundredth time why Caspian had ever wanted to marry Hera. She seemed nothing but moany, self-obsessed and downright _evil_. Only it wasn't her place, so she said nothing at all. There was an awkward, over-lapping silence next, that made Susan fidget, playing with her hair, biting on her lip, trying to look anywhere but at him.

Caspian felt it too, unsure of what to say or do. Until he remembered another reason he'd came to see her, and so, a smile fell upon his face, as he held out his arm.

"Come with me," he beamed at her, as she found herself taking his warm hand, allowing him to drag her along behind him, and out the door. She found herself in the corridor, going down the stairs, keeping right behind his heels. He didn't stop to tell her where they were going, or what was happening, only pulled her down a corridor, turning this way and that. Finally, he stopped for a moment at a thick, oak door, pushing it open and gripping her hand tighter, as they stumbled down some stone stairs, that were blacked out completely.

"Caspian?" she wondered urgently as he turned a corner. She almost fell then, but he caught her, smiling breathtakingly.

"This way," he instructed, turning again. He released her hand after the stairs stopped, the scent of must, memories and something burning filling her nostrils. Flames leaped in front of her face, as he held out a burning piece of wood, placing it into a stone rectangular, that leapt to life immediately. The flames licked along the fire wood, leaves and grass, illuminating the entire room.

"What is this?" she wondered aloud, marvelling at it's wide space, and beautiful artwork on the walls.

"No where. A storage room," Caspian replied, much to her disappointment. She'd imagined he'd take her to some place evidently interesting. He tugged on her hand again, motioning for her to follow him. So she did. He led her to a large golden chest engraved with _her _initials, and a sparkling crown. It was so huge, it took up almost a quarter of the wall. She couldn't imagine what might be inside.

"I've never seen this before!" she marvelled, stroking it's golden contours.

"I had them commissioned," he explained, gesturing to the three other golden chests, presumably for her siblings. "Open it." She pushed open the lid, revealing the dress she'd been wearing on that day he kissed her, her battle clothes, her crown, her horn, and her bow and arrows. She smiled at that, feeling the cool, wooden curves of her bow, the fine feathery tips of her arrows, the soft feeling of the dress. She wouldn't have remembered to do this for him, if it had been the other way round. He must have cared for her, for all of them.

"Thank you," she murmured, completely entranced by the items. "I know Peter will find some solace in knowing that his prize sword is safe."

"I'm glad," he laughed, thankful that she was back to being happy, and good-natured, at least for now. "Do you wish to take these items with you?" She nodded, going to the golden chest which had Lucy's initials engraved into it. It had much the same items, only instead of the horn and bow and arrow, there was her tiny dagger, and her vial of liquid, made from the juice of Fire Flowers, her magic cordial, which cured wounds and saved those from death. Susan wondered briefly if it was wrong to take Lucy's liquid, but she decided, that since they were going off for a semi-adventure, it was best to take it in case, someone was injured badly. She could smell Lucy all about the clothes, the spicy sweet incarnation, just as she smelt Edmund and Peter about there clothes, as she slipped Peter's sword out, holder, shield and all, crossing her fingers that he'd never find out. She knew how he _doted _upon the sword. She remembered that Edmund had not received a gift, seeing as he had been under the White Witches control, and upon seeing his own sword, she shut his lid with a snap, sighing. She didn't expect anyone would need a sword except her, and even then, what would she do with Peter's sword? She put it back in the chest, feeling childish and greedy, pocketing Lucy's vial, and slamming all the lids shut. She stood up, turning to Caspian.

"I'm finished here, I think. Shouldn't we go and get ready?" he nodded, pouring sand onto the burning, flickering fire, grabbing her hand, and leading her up the stairs. It was going to be quite an adventure, seeking out Aslan and the answers to their questions. But they both couldn't wait to have their answers, and so, with unwavering speed, they raced up the stairs, fully intent of packing anything they might need, and setting out as soon as possible.

It was a shame neither of them imagined that Hera might want to come too.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter! I certainly liked writing it, and I have plenty of ideas, so I'm pretty certain I'll keep writing this fanfic. I just realised, that I kept Reepicheep in the story, even though it's supposed to take place after the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and after that he's never seen again in Narnia. Oh well, a minor blip I guess, right? I think him as a character – so he stays – for the meantime. Thank you for reading – please review – I'll try and have the next chapter out shortly!_


	3. A Battle of the Hearts

Another Heart Calls

Chapter 3 – A Battle of the Hearts

**Disclaimer;** all characters here are copyright to C.S. Lewis

**AN/**_ I'm sorry you had to wait a little while. I've had commitments, like school, friends, gigs and I just couldn't find the time to write new chapters. I'll try and be quicker next time, but I can't promise anything.  
_

_Again thank you to everyone that found the time to review, even my sole bad review. Even if you think what I'm writings a pile of crap, tell me, so I can learn and improve from your insights. Especially thank you to **mae-E** who I noticed has started to read this one too, after reading my other Casaspian. Thank you! Please read and reivew, I like hearing your thoughts!_

_

* * *

_

"Peter! Peter!" Lucy was screaming her brothers name at the top of her lungs, voice ringing hoarse, tears sliding down her face, gasping and sobbing. She didn't know why she was crying, the news she'd received had been good. Well, good for one person at least. It was the dead of night and she'd just woken up from a dream, a surprisingly real dream that featured a certain golden lion . . . "_Peter_! Pet-" She snapped impatiently, until she heard the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs. Peter flew into her room, almost knocking over her lamp as he rammed against it, looking at Lucy quizzically.

"What's wrong? Are you OK? Not hurt?" Lucy rolled her eyes as he did the big brother thing. Always the over protector. She supposed that he'd noticed her tears, though how he'd noticed them in the darkness confused her. The light flicked on and Peter bit his lip, looking at his sad little sister, huddling in her bed, legs to her chest, _crying_. His hear swelled with love for her, gently leaning down and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Yes, yes and yes," she told him patiently, about to burst with the growing fear in the pit of her stomach, the worry and confusion. "Peter. Have you seen Susan?" Peter shook his head, eyebrows knitting together, wondering what Lucy was going on about. Susan would be out somewhere, sitting in the park, practising archery, getting groceries for mother – doing _something_. It wasn't like she could go anywhere.

"She's around," he shrugged, raking a hand through his rich golden hair thoughtfully. "Somewhere."

"No! She isn't!" and then Lucy burst into tears, clutching at Peter, heart sinking to her toes, tears forcing their way out. "Oh, Peter, she's _gone_!" Peter held onto his sister as she swayed against him, balling her hands into fists and crying into his shoulder, her sweet face crumpled in pain.

"_Gone_? Lu, gone _where_? Come on now, don't be silly-"  
"Peter. She's gone." Lucy informed him flatly. "I had a dream, you see," she was shaking, trying to hold back those vicious tears that threatened to leak from underneath her closed eyelids. She breathed in and out, steadying her nerves. "Aslan was there, I was in Narnia, it was so _beautiful_," she sighed peacefully, his arms tightening around her, a certain amount of wistfulness in her voice, and shining hope in her eyes. Peter growled, as he hated whenever Lucy was reminded of Narnia, whenever she spoke of it. He hated when any of them ever brought up the subject, best to be forgotten, he always said. It was a childhood fantasy, that they were too old for now. They all knew they were never going back – something they never forgot – and they all wished they could revisit their true home, despite Peter putting on a façade in some vain hope that he'd convince himself that he didn't really yearn for Narnia. He knew it hurt Lucy when she had dreams like this, it just made her long for Narnia, it just made her wish to never wake up. Peter had come to her many times, almost every night the weeks following when they'd returned home. When she was younger she'd mostly just cried into him, falling asleep after several minutes, but as she grew, she told him of her dreams, her voice full of a deep yearning. She seemed convinced that one day they'd go back for good. Peter wished he could help her see otherwise.

"Lucy, it was only a dream . . ." he tried but was stopped immediately. Lucy wasn't so silly as to believe his puny words.  
"No," she shook her head, smiling slightly. "It wasn't just a dream. It was, oh, almost like a vision or something. A message from Aslan . . ."

"Lu," Peter felt his heart thump angrily, he wished she wouldn't say such foolish things. A message from Aslan? Well, it would only hurt her even more, to fill her with false hope. Why couldn't she stop acting like a child and realise that they were never going back to Narnia? "Lu. Stop."  
"Peter, don't you want to know what he said?" she wiped her ears with the back of her hand, sniffing. When he didn't reply, she continued. "Aslan said that he misses us, terribly, and that we'll be back with him soon. But what he said that's more important-"  
"Lu!" Peter said urgently, trying to stop her. This was only going to make everything worse.

She ignored him, continuing anyway. "-is about Susan. Aslan said that Susan doesn't fulfil a purpose here any more, because of Caspian, because she loves him. He said that in Narnia she becomes a great Queen once more, but back here, she's alone, without anyone by her side-"  
"Lucy!" Peter tried to make her stop, but his efforts to clamp her lips together, shutting any noise out, were futile.

"-he said that the only thing to do, to save not only Susan but Caspian from a lifetime of misery, was to send her back. Apparently Caspian was about to marry Ramandu's daughter, who's isn't nice at all, not like Ramandu, and makes Caspian's life a misery. He wouldn't go into details but I think-" Peter was desperately trying to shut her up, trying to block out her words, anything but to here the ridiculous things she was saying. That's what they were, right? Ridiculous, ridiculous things dreamt up by a sleep, upset child. _Why, Lu? Why? You're only making things worse for all of us . . . _

"_-_and anyway, he said that Susan's with Caspian now. That she's going to be all right, and we're not to worry because we'll see her again soon. He hopes we'll understand why she's back and that we won't-"

"Lucy, please, be quiet!" Peter shook her so hard she stopped talking at once and just sat watching him, pale and quiet. "Stop it. Stop lying! I don't care if you dreamt up that, because it isn't real! It's a fairy story, Lu. We aren't going back, not any of us! Especially not Susan. Quit lying! Please!" He'd never been so angry before, never shouted at her quite so loudly before, he felt upset at both of them, but nothing would stop the one word that kept falling from his lips. "Lies, lies, lies, _lies_!"

Lucy was crying again, scared of Peter, wondering why he wouldn't listen to her. Aslan had came to her, clear as day, and she trusted Aslan, with everything she had. He wouldn't intentionally cause her pain, or lie to her. He'd came to her in the past, telling her that he'd see her again, and she had the last time! She'd seen him with Edmund and Eustace! If he said that Susan was back in Narnia now, then she believed him.

"Lucy? Peter?" their mothers shrill voice was at the door, knocking on it quietly. "Is everything all right?" the door opened, revealing their mother, father and Edmund, standing their reproachfully, watching them both. "Peter? Why is Lucy crying?" Peter didn't know what to say. Their parents had heard of Narnia – they'd tried to convince them – but being adults they'd laughed them off, thinking them foolish. They'd been especially surprised that all the other children still believed in Lucy's daft stories. The first time, when they were evacuated, and still positively children, it had just been expected, they were supposed to make up silly games – but now with Susan and Peter on the cusp of adulthood, and even Edmund almost grown up, it seemed strange.

"Oh nothing mother, just a nightmare," Peter tried to smooth everything over while pieing through his teeth. "Lucy was just going to-"

"Mother, where's Susan?" Lucy asked suddenly, noticing for the first time, that her eldest sister wasn't standing beside Edmund. That could really only mean two things, either she was blissfully unaware on account of being asleep, or . . .

_Narnia._

"Susan?" pondered their mother, who had seemed to freeze still, her eyes widening, looking at her daughter strangely. She glanced at her husband, eyes wide like saucers. She didn't know how to answer the question they'd prosed. "Lucy . . . Come now, why were you thinking of that? You know . . . " she paused, trying to steady her breathing. It was still a difficult topic for them all. "You know that Susan died, Lucy, quite a while ago. During the war, the bombs, I thought you . . ." her face was a perfect mask of horror, her eyes going wide as saucers, biting into her lip. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost, or something equally as ghastly. "W-ow-what made you think of her, now?" she knew her face would be crumpling in pain, as it always did when she thought of her beautiful eldest daughter, who'd been snatched away from her. Her husband looped an arm around his wives small shoulders, holding her fragile, dainty body to his. He feared for her stability, feared that the loss was a continuous pain that never dimmed for his wife. He was somewhat right about the continuous pain. If there's one thing you can say about lament, it's that it's constant. Year later the pain, the grief, can still all be there. Perhaps you haven't thought about it, but it's almost guaranteed that it's still there, in some shape or form, maybe not at the front of your mind, or the back, but somewhere uncomfortably in the middle.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy stared at one another, then choosing to stare at their father and mother, quite unable to hold onto their desperately frantic tongues. What had their mother just said? _Susan dead_? _What_? It seemed so absurd that they wanted to laugh, and then cry, sobbing and gasping because it just couldn't be true. Susan wasn't _dead_, what was going on?No, it couldn't be . . . Susan wasn't dead! If there was one thing they were sure of, it was that.

In Lucy's eyes, it could all only mean one thing. Well two: Susan was definitely in Narnia, and they'd found out what happened if you stayed in Narnia. In their world, you died, simple as that. You were no more, if you chose to stay in Narnia, you were gone, _dead_. A shiver raced through her, despite the house being toasty and warm, the hairs standing up on the back of her neck at the hideous thought.

"Funny, mother!" Edmund laughed out loud, clapping his mother on the shoulder. "You joking like that . . ." his mother looked at him, appalled, that he'd make a joke of it all.

"Edmund," she warned, eyes about to spill out tears.

"Susan?" his father said suddenly, shaking his head, he looked tense and unbearably sad. "Lucy, don't think of all that sadness at this time of night. It'll do you no good. We all loved Susan, but it will only bring you sadness . . . Especially at night, young child," he cupped her chin in his warm palms, brushing his fingers over her soft lips. "Dry those tears and don't remember all the bad things. We'll talk about it all in the morning, you don't need to cry nor worry any more."

Peter's heart was racing, shaking his head fiercely. No, he couldn't believe it. Susan had to be here! She wasn't dead, or gone! His parents must be having a joke, or they must have amnesia. Susan still existed in this world even if . . . He couldn't say it. Even if she'd . . .

Oh, God, his mind was swimming, he felt like he was underwater, like he couldn't hear what his parents were saying any more. Susan dead? _No, no, no, no, NO!_

* * *

"They're, almost ready," Trumpkin adjusted the reigns on Caspian's horse with a flourish, clapping the horse on the side of it's neck. "It's a nice day for a ride, sire," he noted, politely.

"It is," Caspian agreed, looking around the almost empty courtyard. He hadn't required many men, just his best ones, and Susan, of course, Susan. His heart melted at her name, he had the sudden urge to laugh out loud, dance around, act unlike himself, because he was back on track to making Susan realise he wasn't terrible after all. He just had to figure out what to do about Hera.

He contemplated sending her home, but how would he go about that? He couldn't just demand she be sent home. She was a guest, that would make him look very bad in the eyes of his Kingdom, if he sent his former bride-to-be home in the favour of the old Queen. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't think about it until he'd spoken to Aslan. That was the best idea he could come up with, the only way he could know for certain.

"Ready?" he whirled around at the sound of her voice, soft and breezy. She smiled at her, delicious plump lips breaking into a beam, eyes shining in the dim light of the cloudy mid-afternoon. She was dressed in the moss-green dress she wore for archery, and for battle, with the nipped in waist, tight as a glove, accentuating her curves to perfection. Caspian couldn't help it when his mouth dropped open. She was armed with her bow and arrows, a dark cloak noted around her shoulders. Unknown to them she'd also stuck Lucy's vial and dagger in her pocket, as well as the horn, uncertain if she'd need them, but unwilling to leave them behind. They held a sentimental value to her, making her feel almost close to her sister whom she missed terribly – and the horn made her feel safer, knowing that she could always call someone if things got _bad_. If there was one thing she desperately wanted to ask Aslan – among many things – it was about what would happen to her in England, if she did actually stay here? She wondered if she'd just disappear all together, no one ever knowing that Susan Pevensie ever existed. A shiver raced down her spine, having to close her eyes for a moment at the thought. The idea that no one would remember her, that she would have never existed, made her feel odd – almost as if someone was walking of her grave – it made her feel vulnerable and unsure.

"Yes, my lady," Trumpkin replied for Caspian, since the King was staring at Susan with an almost glazed expression on his face. "Ready and rearing to go," he patted the neck of the horse he was standing beside, which was a grey and ever so pretty. It was Susan's horse. "She's all ready for you."

"Thanks," she came over, uncertain of how she'd jump up, it was a higher horse than she'd mounted before. Just in time, as she was about to attempt to jump, Caspian came over and questioningly, put his arms around her. She nodded, so he lifted her up, high in the air, positioning her on the horse. She placed her feet in the stirrups, clutching at the reigns, while he fanned out her skirt, smoothing it around the horse. "Thanks," she repeated to him, a glowing smile on her lips.

"Are you sure Hera won't be joining us?" Trumpkin asked as several of Caspian's men came out, jumping onto their own horses, carrying heavy silver swords, swathed in metal. Susan couldn't help hide a smile at Trumpkin's arrogant, annoyed grunt. At last, someone else who didn't like Hera!

"Riding? Travelling? Aslan?" Caspian hissed, climbing onto his own horse, who whinnied as he pulled on the reigns a little too tightly. "Hera would never partake in something like this. It's much too uncomfortable for her, besides, is there any need? She doesn't have any questions of her own to ask Aslan." Everyone laughed politely, exchanging looks with each other, everyone except Susan, who was beginning to get the feeling that no one – not even Caspian himself truly knew or liked Hera. Hera seemed to be a bit of a mystery. She was beautiful sure, she acted like she loved Caspian, and she was worthy of the royal crown – but there was something about her, something cold and hard and sinister. Susan couldn't place it, but when she looked at that girl, so full of sweetness and light, she was left with a bitter taste in her mouth. Maybe it was just because Hera was engaged to Caspian, and even though she was still seething angry, Susan loved Caspian, but Susan knew there was something unnerving, something not quite right about Hera. She had a feeling that underneath that innocent little girl persona, lurked a very twisted and distorted heart . . .

They galloped off at a slow pace, Caspian leading, with Susan trailing just behind him and Trumpkin to his left. Susan could hear every word they uttered, not that there was much to be heard, they were mainly talking about strategics in case of a battle.

"A battle?" Susan lunged her horse forward, so she was side by side with Caspian. He nodded, looking gravely at her.

"We have a feeling that we're on the cusp of a revolution. Some Telmarines, a minority, but none the less, there are _some_, wish to be rid of the Narnians. They can't handle nor accept change, and so they cause problems for any Narnians passing through parts of land they've claimed as 'their' territory. Since I am a King who supports Narnians and their rights, they see me as the enemy, and would not take any heed in attacking me and my men," he cleared his throat, eyes softening at her, she was so unafraid, so fearless. He admired her, he really did.

"Well then, if a battles what they want . . ." a strong, unwavering fierceness came to her eyes, making her light silvery blue orbs flash in the light. No one doubted her ability to give them a battle. They'd all seen what she could do before, with her skilled bow and arrows, the passion in her heart and soul when ones she loved came into contact with anything that would harm them. Susan was ruthless on the battle field, quick and skilled with endless bounds of freedom. It was almost as if on the battle field she changed, she let go of her prim proper self, lost her inhibition and became who she was truly meant to be. A fighter.

"You don't need to, Susan, I couldn't ask you to-" his efforts were completely futile, he didn't even know why he was trying. There was no use being gentlemanly in front of Susan, she knew that when push came to shove, he'd allow her to fight no matter what. Even if he did love her, and was therefore, afraid of losing her.

"Hopefully it won't come to that!" chirped Trumpkin, steadying his horse. "We'll be camped out by nightfall not far from Cair Paravel, we should arrive mid-morning. Your men have already spoken to Aslan, I presume. I do hope he hasn't flitted off, you both need your questions answered . . ."

"Only a battle will solve all the tensions!" came a voice, an almost inaudible squeak. Suddenly there was a flicker of a tail, a pair of beady black eyes and a tiny, needle-like sword. Reepicheep stood on Caspian's horses neck, holding onto the reigns with a steely determination. Caspian had been wondering where he'd gotten to. "My lady," he bowed low to Susan, catching him looking at her. "I'm glad to see you've returned." She nodded, smiling, keeping silent. The mouse pressed on, giddy with excitement. Although his justifications for a battle were solid, Reepicheep didn't even try to deny that his main reason for wanting a battle was because he loved to fight more than anything. His enemies underestimated him – of course they did, he was a mouse! - but he liked nothing more than proving them wrong and tackling them to the ground. For what he lacked in size, he made up for in courage and fierceness. He was a merciless warrior, and a great asset to Caspian.

"If we fight now we can try and meet some resolution, the problems won't just go away! I say slit their throats and have it done with!" Reepicheep squeaked in a shrill excitement, wishing he made a gruffer, deeper sound when he was excited.

"That may be true," Trumpkin recounted with a sigh, "but what good would it be now? We're not heavily armed, we've got Queen Susan with us and we're on our way to see Aslan, a battle would only delay our mission. I'm all for having a battle, but a strategically planned one, mapped out by our King. We can't just go waving our swords around like savages, we've got to think things through!" Reepicheep gave a snort, waving his tiny sword around.

"Thank goodness it isn't up to you Trumpkin! You're all talk talk talk and no action! I say it should be up to the King to decide, he'll know what's best!" They both looked at Caspian, who was busy musing, having listened to both sides and firmly decided that a battle right now was too dangerous. It wouldn't be a battle anyway. It would be a silly, puny little futile fight, why not wait and plan their attack? They'd have to work out how to defeat the Telmarines, but he'd been planning a much gentler approach. He didn't _want _to have to fight them. He wanted to try and persuade them that the Narnians weren't as bad as they thought.

"Caspian?" Susan probed, smiling at him.

"Yes, yes," Caspian cleared his throat, turning back to Reepicheep and Trumpkin who were quietly waiting. They were making good ground, flying throughout the grounds surrounding the Telmarines castle, almost at the forest he'd once feared. He used to think that _all _Narnias were savage, strange beings, and that the forest was the hub of all the terror. What he actual found out was the truth. "I'm with Trumpkin, although, I'd rather try and show the revolting Telmarines that the Narnias aren't all bad before we fight them. What's the use in killing them, when they'll still think the same and have prejudice in their hearts? It'd be better trying to persuade them to what's right." That was not the reply any of them had been expecting, and Susan smiled gently to herself, admiring his courage. Not every King to think so tactically, or so wisely. Although they may not all see it now, Caspian was being the bigger person in doing this, in at least trying it. The _much _bigger person.

"Ah, we see, your majesty," Reepicheep bowed low at him. "Whatever you suggest must be the right decision." He shrugged, deciding that since the King was still young, and somewhat naïve, that he'd learn in time that when people were as stubborn as some of the Telmarines, and all they knew was that Narnians weren't people that required any respect or co-operation, it wasn't any use trying to show them they were wrong. They'd never change. They'd stay stuck in their ways.

Caspian was lot more naïve if he thought it'd be easy to win over the Telmarines. He really had no idea just how hard it would be, to relieve himself of more than one enemy. Caspian glanced over at Susan, smiling, as for one tiny, fragment of a second, he could feel himself truly happy. He didn't know if he'd registered it exactly yet, that the true love he thought was lost forever, had suddenly come back into his life, bringing colour, vibrancy and a new-found hope with her. Susan was all that he could think of at that moment, and just for that moment, he allowed himself to hope, that at some point, they could be together. Surely Aslan wasn't so cruel to toy with his and her emotions like this? To bring her back into his life before cruelly dragging her back out. Caspian smiled as the horses cantered along the worn-down path, allowing himself, for a moment, to just _hope_. After all, hope is an emotion so rarely put into practise.

* * *

"What?" Hera snapped incredulously, glaring at the guard standing in front of her. "_What_? Gone?" she couldn't contain her anger as she blundered. "No. Surely not, it can't be!" She stamped her feet and pouted winsomely, but the guard shook his head.

"Lady Hera, they've already gone. It's the truth," he was only a young boy, of perhaps sixteen, and he was shaking like a leaf caught in a giddy, gigantic wind as Hera cried and stamped her feet some more, glaring and batting her eyelashes at him in equal measure.

"But, why?!" she demanded, tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear. "I mean, Caspian would have told me if he was going this soon!"  
"He did." They all turned around, everyone shocked as Saoirse spoke up, especially Saoirse herself. "I mean, um, maybe he, uh, forgot?" she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Hera's almighty wrath, so she attempted to cover up her mistake. Evelyn shook her head at Saoirse, what was the girl doing? Didn't she realise it was a mistake to cross Hera when she was this hopping mad? The best thing to do was calmly try and console her until she shut up. Saoirse was the one who taught Evelyn this! Why wasn't Saoirse following her own advice?

"Forgot." Hera processed this word slowly. She didn't like the word, it seemed too aloof and uncaring, she didn't like the image of slipping from someone's mind. Hera had always worked hard at making herself impossible to forget. Even if you _loathed _her, you still remembered her. She wasn't avoidable. The thought that Caspian had just forgotten all about her didn't sit comfortably in her stomach, she felt queasy and unorganised and forgotten.

She'd already been feeling pretty bad. Having to tell her father, Ramandu, that the son-in-law he already loved, had betrayed her had been heartbreaking for the both of them. More so for him, she though, since he was already taken at the idea of having the King as his son-in-law, and he could already imagine his little Herry sitting on the golden throne. Still, she sniffed sadly, it wasn't like he'd have to suffer disappointment for long. She wasn't stupid enough to tell good old Ramandu about her plan, but she did lie a little. OK, quite a fair amount. She told him that she was certain it was a temporary thing. The wedding wasn't off, nor was the engagement.

Such lies.

Even though it had never been said, everyone knew both were firmly _off_. Caspian didn't care about Hera at all when Susan was around. He'd made that well clear. _Oh, who cares? If, my plan works, and it will, then we'll soon we'll be shot of that Susan anyway_! She smiled to herself, practically glowing at the prospect.

"Hera why don't we go-" Evelyn was about to ask her if she'd like to return to her room. They were all ready for travelling, in plain clothes, cloaks, with as minimum items as possible in little canvas bags, there was no use waiting around here. Caspian was long gone, anyone could see that.

"No." She sounded so certain she even shocked herself. "We won't go anywhere, Evelyn. The only place that we'll be going tonight is right after Caspian," something flashed in her eyes, a sinister spark maybe, a hint of what was to come, but it was gone so quickly no one would have noticed it, never mind been allotted time to decipher what it _meant_.

"Hera! You can't!" Saoirse gripped her shoulders, whirling her around, fast. "We don't even know what root he was taking or anything! We're just three girls, we can't fight or defend ourselves, what if, what if . . . The Telmarines came looking, they'd be able to slay us in a minute! Oh Hera, it's far too risky!" she shuddered at the thought of burly men in swarthy cloaks, brandishing swords and spilling their crimson blood in an instance. No! They couldn't possibly go unarmed! No! She wouldn't let them.

"You always worry about the silliest things!" Hera chuckled thoughtfully, shaking Saoirse's fingertips from her shoulders. "Any root would do, as long as we ended up at Cair Paravel, where they're headed, and no Telmarines are going to attack _us_! If anything, they'd only take us as hostages, Saoirse, and Caspian couldn't possibly let them kill us. They'd use us against him and he'd save us, we'd be all right in the end, you'd see. As for going unarmed," the sparkled returned to her eyes. The guard was shifting uncomfortably, watching this scene unfold. He'd remembered the joking King Caspian had made about Lady Hera following them, he'd detected the feeling that no one would like it very much if she did follow them. He was about to say something, but instead, Hera pipped him to the post.

"I think it'll be good if I go anyway, run along after him like the doting wife I should be. I'm sure he'll be nothing but _pleased_ to see that I can't stand half a second without him! It'll look less suspicious . . ." she trailed off, smirking to no one in particular. _Yes, that would work! _She'd found a way to make this terrible complication work in her favour. Oh, happy days!

Evelyn nodded at the end, sighing under her breath. It was just like Hera to only complicate things further. Evelyn understood her yearning for Caspian's title, he was everything Hera's husband ought to be, but even she could see the way he loved Queen Susan. Even she had boundaries. She'd have stopped by now, but it seemed Hera really had no mercy, no rules. She just did what she liked, and if that didn't work, did something else. Evelyn sighed. She should have known that nothing was plain sailing with Hera.

"You, boy," Hera smiled at the young guard with a hint of warmth. "Could you get us some horses or something?" All his thoughts of telling them what he thought, that it wasn't right to go against his King's wishes evaporated. He might as well as been jelly on the floor for all the help he was in halting her plan. He even fixed saddles, bridles and reigns, helping each girl up onto her horse, handing them each a little sack with some bread, cheese, water and hard apples inside. He told them they would do until they reached Cair Paravel or where the King had set up for the night. The last up was Saoirse, who mounted a beautiful chestnut Arab, stroking it's tawny hair with one hand, as she gently climbed up. She smiled weakly at the boy, wishing with all her heart that Hera would just give up. She'd only lead them into trouble, into places none of the girls needed to enter, dark dangerous routes that would only end in misery.

The boy waved them off, feeling like a traitor, a mouse disguised as a man. Hera could already feel the wheels turning in motion, as her plan began to fall into place. It was all running quite smoothly, some minor hiccups but nothing she couldn't handle. Once she got over all her problems and looked at how tangible her goal was, it didn't seem such a bad thing. It wasn't like the plan would fail at any rate. Showcasing both of the stupid lovey-dovey idiots the bad things about each other wouldn't be too difficult. It wasn't like they were perfect. They both had a mountain of problems, and Hera planned to showcase them all, and with some full-on flirting with Caspian, Hera knew she'd be able to push Susan to her limits, and then she'd have her throne back. It was quite humorous at how she wasn't even pretending it was Caspian she was after any more. He was just an added bonus, the cherry on top of that glittering, golden cake. She licked her lips, tasting success and power so close, yet so far.

She still had a little way to travel to her goal, but she knew it would be easy enough. After all, everything was easy for her.

* * *

"We have to decide what to do!" Peter cried, exasperated. He'd been pacing his bedroom floor back and forth, back and forth, so many times that he imagined the carpet would be worn underneath his feet. He couldn't work out what to do about the whole issue. He wept inside for the loss of his beloved sister, but he didn't show it, he was trying to be the strong one, even though no one else was really worried at all. He just couldn't imagine a world without her, a world in which his parents thought she was dead! It hurt him so badly.

Edmund of course believed Lucy, full force, that Susan was in Narnia and not in actual fact _dead _dead. He reminded Peter of that one time when they didn't believe Lucy, with the White Witch, they'd all ended up looking like idiots. From then on they vowed to listen when Lucy had a point to make, and like a good brother, Edmund was true to his word. If Lucy was sure Susan was OK, that she was with Caspian, and they were going soon anyway, what was the trouble? Edmund was kind of lieing. He was extremely, severely, desperately worried about Susan. He was so confused about all things, but the missing, the longing, the lament, it fed on all his memories of her, all his thoughts so clear and precise. It was almost as if she was still there, the way he could picture her clear as day in his mind. He couldn't wrap his scientific, knowing brain around the idea that she'd _vanished_, that she didn't _exist _in this world any more, that she was _dead _to everyone who'd known her. What did that _mean_? Was she never coming home? Was Narnia now where she belonged? He just wished Aslan had come to them all so he could get some answers. He hated having to grief for a sister that wasn't really dead, he hated all this pain, all this uncertainty, but more than anything he hated Susan not being there. She'd always been the most reasonable, sensible one. Whilst Peter and Edmund were smart and courageous as anything, and Lucy free-spirited and passionate, Susan was sensible and thoughtful. They missed her input, her touch in decisions, flat-out, they missed her.

His parents reaction still unnerved him. Them thinking their eldest daughter was dead was a scary, shaky thought. When they all went – Lucy was adamant that they'd all go soon, never to return – what would happen to their parents? They'd been so fixated on Narnia, they barely thought of them. Edmund loved his parents, perhaps not as much as he loved Narnia, but he loved them all the same. If they all left them, it would be terrible. Imagine knowing that they'd left their loving parents alone in a world where all there children were gone? _Four _children dead? No! His parents wouldn't be able to cope with that amount of loss, he was sure of it. He shuddered, no, this couldn't be. That _couldn't _happen!

"We have to decide what to do!" Peter said again, this time softer. He looked at his siblings, trying to find a solution, but none came. He'd already tried telling Lucy to have a nap and see if any dreams of Narnia came, but this faltered. He'd already tried calling out to Aslan, but again, no hope. He just wished they still had Susan's horn. If they could only call him in a way that he couldn't answer, but it must have been left in Narnia. What a pity. He didn't know what to do! His thoughts were racing, thrashing around his head, refusing to settle down. He felt like he was underwater, and everything was just going over his head, like it all wasn't _real. _In truth he wondered if it was just a bad dream. Hopefully he'd wake up, clutching the covers, sweaty, and Susan would be there. Back home, safe.

It was a shame then, that this all wasn't a dream. It was far more real than Peter realised.

"What can we do, Peter?" Lucy spoke up, shrugging. "Aslan said we'll see Susan soon. There isn't anything that we can do, it's not like we can just go to Narnia whenever we want, and besides, what good would it do? Susan isn't in trouble, Aslan would tell us if she was," Lucy paused, her words filled with the sensible, insightful, intelligent prose that all of the others seemed to lack. Lucy could analyse and solve problems in a second, finding answers that, although no one wanted to hear, were truer than anything. "I say we just wait. Aslan will tell me if something goes wrong, I just _know _it. Don't worry Peter. You aren't to worry. Things will work themselves out, in time."

Peter didn't know what to make of her cautions, he was still fuming, frantic, terrified for Susan, but what was there that they could do? He admitted, angrily, that Lucy was right.

Edmund, who'd be watching the scene carefully, spoke at last.

"I think Lucy's right," he said carefully, looking at Peter. "But, I think we should be worried about Susan. None of us have ever been to Narnia by ourselves before, imagine how _odd _it must be for her."  
"But she's not alone!" Lucy snapped, shaking her head. "She's got Caspian, above everyone, then there's Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Aslan, goodness Edmund, she's anything but alone!"  
"And," Edmund continued, ignoring his sisters protests. "She doesn't even know _why _she's there. It must be so strange for her, and frightening. I can't imagine going to Narnia just by myself, it would just be too bizarre!" He cleared his throat, turning to Lucy. "Do you think she's spoken to Aslan yet? Did he mention anything, Lucy?"

"No, he said nothing about meeting Susan yet," Lucy shrugged, feeling a little queasy. She'd never really thought about what Susan must have been feeling before, but now that she did, there was a definite unease in her stomach. She couldn't imagine being alone in Narnia, without at least someone, it must have been odd for Susan. One minute she's in this world, doing trivial, futile things, the next she's in the strangest place of all, possibly far away from her destination. It must have been quite a scary experience for her. Lucy did hope she'd found Caspian all right, Aslan hadn't mentioned any of that, so she'd just assumed, but now, she was feeling a little fearful for Susan. They were completely helpless, waiting on the call of an unpredictable, lion, to tell them news of their sister, who was apparently 'dead' in their world. How strange it was, to have to pretend to be continuing to grieve the loss of a sister who they all knew was still alive. Lucy really felt for her parents. If only they realised that their eldest daughter was in fact safe and well, but safe and well in a different land, far far away form their own.

"Peter, I'm scared for her," Lucy's voice sounded so tiny and meek, like a mouse trying to cry out, but finding that their voice was just too small. "What if . . . What if something goes _wrong_?" she shuddered at the thought, blinking back tears. "What if she _dies _or something equally as terrible? She's got no one to protect her!"

"You're forgetting someone, Lucy," Edmund answered for Peter, fiercely, crouching down low to his sister.

"Ah, yes, Caspian," Peter agreed, nodding nonchalantly. Even if he didn't like the idea of Caspian being alone with his sister, he still felt a hot flush of relief at the idea that Susan wasn't entirely defenceless and alone. What was he talking about? They'd already been over this! She wasn't alone. She had many people there.

"No," Edmund shook his head feverishly. "You're both seriously underestimating, and forgetting Susan herself. Have you both developed amnesia, or do you not remember all the fighting Susan did when she last went? Our sister can take care of herself, don't worry. Susan won't go down without a fight!" As his words struck a chord with his siblings, relieving them somewhat, his own sister was in a fight, of sorts. Even though it wasn't a fight of the swords, arrows or cavalry variety, no, it was a fight involving much worse tools. A battle of the hearts, involving a huge amount of love, two dashing ladies (one with the truest soul imaginable, the other, with a chip of ice where her heart should be) and a certain King, that it seemed everyone wanted to get their hands on . . . Whether it be for noble intentions, or false ones, it seemed as if Susan was getting herself in deeper than she realised. The greatest foe was one she had severely underestimated.

* * *

NEXT TIME: Susan discovers what Aslan's plans are for her, Caspian has some questions of his own to ask Aslan, the remaining Pevensie children try to decipher Aslan's latest 'dream message' and Hera sets out on her quest, to win Caspian's throne, rather than his heart.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this latest chapter! This took a little while to get out as I was very busy this week, writing other chapters and doing school work, not to mention securing gig tickets! Oh, yes, seeing Paramore, eek! Anyways, I'm so happy that you've read this, and please don't forget to review if you liked it._

_Thanks!!! (:_


	4. Always Running Out Of Time Together

Another Heart Calls

Chapter 4 – Always Running Out Of Time Together

**Disclaimer;** all characters here are copyright to C.S. Lewis.

**AN/**** Yessss! Been an impossibly long time, I know and I'm really sorry. So many things have sprung up recently, namely my exams, which are in three weeks, so very stressed out. I did this because I needed to relax and I'm making an Alice In Wonderland one shot and felt compelled to write about Narnia again.**

**Hope you like this chapter, it's nice and long and action packed and it even has some lovely-dovey moments—it truly has everything.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW if you like it that is!!**

"Are you comfortable enough, my lady?" Susan looked up, to see Caspian peering round the flap in her hastily made tent. It was a simple construction, made of sticks and swathed in heavy fabric, but it would do, granted that it didn't rain.

They'd stopped off for the night at the very start of a deep forest, which lay near one of the many Telamarine's camps. At first she'd been fearful that they may attack, but she'd assured herself that Caspian would probably die trying to protect her—she was inevitably safe.

"I am," Susan blushed, turning away from him. She was tired enough as it was already, having ridden for a while, head and heart heavy with thoughts and the her constant weighing up of emotions. All of her feelings were so complex. She longed for Caspian, more than anything else, and now she was back and everything was so complicated she didn't know what to do. Hera was such a complex issue, on one hand of course he was King, he needed a bride—and on the other, he'd barely waited. Susan couldn't help but feel stung by this.

"We shan't be staying here long," he continued, studying her carefully. She looked so beautiful, her long dark hair fanned out around her face, cerulean eyes glinting in the candlelight, her lips rosy and smile bright, sheathed in her moss green dress. "Tomorrow we travel the rest of the distance to Cair Paravel, where Aslan is."  
"Thank you," she whispered, meaning it. She wished there was more to say, but there wasn't really. She didn't know what to say because the situation wasn't clear, she couldn't measure it with perfect clarity.

"If there's anything you need, I'll be . . ." he trailed away, awkwardly smiling. Caspian hated this. He didn't know how to act around her any more. Whereas once talking to her was as natural and easy as breathing, there conversations were now stilted, unvoiced questions hanging limply in the air.

"See you in the morning, Caspian," she nodded, cautiously. "If I need anything I'll come find you—don't worry."

He smiled, feeling like a fool, nodding, bowing, bumbling away. He always felt like a fool around her, as if her very prescense turned him into a silly puppy, always at her beck and call. He supposed it was the love. Love made everyone ridiculous, especially when it was so complicated as there's was.

He retreated to his tent, sinking into his simple bedding with a sigh. He had so many things to tell her and ask her, so many things he wanted to share, yet every time he tried to say them his mind called _No, _and his lips clamped themselves shut. _Hera is your fiancée,_ his subconscious reminded him, thoughtfully. _You can't do that to her. You said you loved her_.

He did say that, but the more he thought abut it the less the words seemed true. When he thought of his love he saw Susan's beautiful face in his mind, precise as a picture. Hera didn't come anywhere close to what he felt for Susan, and he suppose that was love. Hera was merely a crush, but he had to cling onto her for now. He didn't know what Aslan would tell Susan, whether she'd be home tomorrow or the week after or in three months . . . or never.

He couldn't help feeling giddily happy at that notion. Susan staying forever was more dear perfection than he dared to wish before now, and now the thought that it could be reality seemed outlandish and crazy. He couldn't believe that Susan could be his, forever, his queen, his true love, staying in Narnia with him, forever. It was too perfect to cope with.

…

"Oh!" Hera gasped, wailing mournfully. How anyone could stand to travel by horse out of enjoyment was beyond her, yet she knew that her fiancée found the giddy, jolty riding fun. _Fun?! _She shrieked in her mind. _What was fun about getting mud splattered up your dress, being jerked around so your hair was blow this way and that and getting bruises from the forceful cantering. What was _fun _about that exactly?! _

"Something wrong, Herry?" Saoirse wondered, calmly trotting along on her grey horse. It was a beautiful specimen, with dark coal hair and a calm, peaceful air about it. She loved riding. It was always so content to her, just strolling along on the horse, the sun smiling down on everything, the air clear, being out in the country, smelling the flowers and rich, woody scents. She loved it more than anything, it was the time when she felt she was at her best. Her most relaxed, her happiest, her most able to tolerate Hera . . .

"Yes!" Hera hissed, steadying herself with her hand, trying to pull her horse back. "This beast isn't behaving! Oh—oh—oh, _OW_!"

"Just hush up and he'll be still," Saoirse whispered, but her friend was not listening.

"How far is it?" Hera cried, just about falling off her steed when he cantered over a bumpy patch. "Evie? Do you have the map?"

"Aye," Evelyn said, laughing jauntily. "But I'm not sure. Depends which route they're taking . . . still if you want to just head for Cair Paravel we'd be best cutting through the forest beside one of those camps."  
"What camps?" Hera huffed, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Telamarine or something," Evelyn shrugged. "Any idea what a Telamarine is?"

Saoirse shook her head, so her glossy amber-coloured hair fell over one shoulder. "Herry?"  
"Caspian mentioned them once," she said vaguely. "Not sure what they are though. Probably just people or some animals or something," she shrugged her shoulders huffily. "I'm sure they won't be any harm. That boy would have warned us if they were."  
Evelyn nodded, studying the map seriously. "Well, it's a couple of miles to a forest right next to one of their camps. If we cut through it, camp out there perhaps, it's only another days riding or so."

"Another day?" Hera almost screamed, but she composed herself at the last moment so it was more like a defeated wail. "_Wonderful_."  
"I'll swap horses with you if you wish," Saoirse offered, generously. She didn't particularly want the wild, untameable horse that Hera had, but she had attendancy to be good with animals—and she'd do anything to stop Hera's horrible screaming.

"Yes!" Hera grinned at her friend, calmly regaining some composure at the prospect. Saoirse's horrible beast seemed marginally better than hers, it wasn't jerking her around quite so much. "I'm about to jump off, be ready, all right?"  
Saoirse nodded, watching as Hera tried to move her leg over the horses slender, elegant neck. Her foot was caught in the stirrup however, and in her haste to get off the horse—she fell right off, with a horrible shriek. Saoirse stopped, leaping off her own horse, and grabbing the reign of Hera's.

"Evie!" Saoirse hissed, motioning to Hera, who was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball, mud splattered all over her. It was at that point that Saoirse realised that she'd fallen into a deep vat of mud, Hera's hair drenched in soggy clumps of mud, her beautiful orange cerise gown turned a nasty shade of brown.

Saoirse hoped she hadn't noticed.

Evelyn carefully jumped off her own horse, gracefully landing beside her friend. "Oh Herry," she chuckled at her sodden mess of a friend. "Look at you!"  
Hera made a disgruntled moaning sound, before sitting up, gingerly pushing her soggy hair back from her face. "Look at me? Look at _me_? I'm covered in _mud_! Evie, stop laughing RIGHT NOW!"

Evelyn just laughed even more, whilst Hera stared coldly at her, growing more and more restless, covered in clumps of mud and grass. "Saoirse! Help me! I'M COVERED IN MUD!"

Saoirse just looked at her, not knowing what to do. She couldn't help with help her up, letting go of the horses reigns and leaning down to help her up. She mumbled something about having packed spare gowns and wash cloths, and then adding that she'd heard running water a little while back. There was bound to be river nearby.

"There must be!" Hera snapped, on the brink of tears, hysterically wailing. "I'm covered in mud Saoirse! I need to be clean! Oh, help, help, help, help, help . . . why am I always the victim? Why does everything bad happen to _ME?!"_

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Saoirse, snapping at Hera to shut up.

"SHUT UP?! Evelyn, look at me." She narrowed her eyes, anger stirring in her stomach. For a moment she forgot that she was covered in stinking, dirty mud, and fixed all of her thoughts on Evelyn. Who did she think she was? She couldn't speak her like that!

"So? It's funny—and it was your fault anyway," Evelyn pointed out, growing tired of her friend. She was such a drama queen. A little mud could be cleaned up, sure her dress might be ruined, but it wasn't the end of the world. She had to learn to see the humour in things.

"Guys, come on, don't fight now . . ." Saoirse shook her head, closing her eyes. "Lets just find that river and then we can keep riding."  
"Keep riding? On what?" Evelyn giggled, cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Hera hissed, narrowing her eyes even further at Evelyn so they turned into tiny slits, glinting with colour. "We have horses!"  
"Correction, we _did _have horse."  
"What do you mean-" it was at that point that Hera peered around, noticing with a jolt that the horses were no longer beside them. She checked right and left, behind her, forwards, to the side, this way and that and she couldn't see them.

"Where are the horses?" Saoirse gasped, wondering how she wouldn't notice them trotting away,

"They were grazing over there," Evelyn motioned at a patch of grass. "After we'd got Hera up, I looked back and they weren't there."  
"And you didn't think to mention it?" Hera was trying very hard to control her flaring temper. She didn't want to hit Evelyn, because she needed her. She was one more pawn in her artfully mastered game of chess.

"No," Evelyn shook her head, laughing. "I didn't think they'd go far, except they appear to have gone." She burst into laughter, whilst Saoirse sighed and Hera wailed.

"Well that's just great!" Hera smiled sarcastically. "No horses, me covered in mud, Caspian off cantering with that tart Susan . . . my life is going perfectly."

Saoirse didn't know what to say, on one hand she did find it quite comical, but she couldn't help thinking of all those miles walking (there was no way Hera would head back), and the anger Hera would surely explode with all over her. Evelyn didn't care and was too much of a strong character, that Hera wouldn't get angry at her. However, she had no qualms in getting mad at _her_. In fact, it was one of Hera's favourite hobbies.

_She better get Caspian after all this,_ Saoirse sighed. _Otherwise she'll be unbearable forever_.

Only by that point Saoirse hoped to be free of her clutches. Spending forever with Hera would surely lead one to commit suicide, either that or smother the witch herself.

…

"Had any more dreams, Luce?" Peter wondered, snapping his book closed as she came into his room. "Any news of Sue?"

Lucy shook her head, biting her lip and sitting down beside him on his bed. "Well, not exactly." She'd just been having a nap in her room when she'd heard something, in her subconscious dream-like state, and felt compelled to tell her brothers, however difficult it was to handle.

"What do you mean by that?" Edmund asked, following Lucy into the room. He sank down into an armchair by Peter's bed, propping his feet up on Peter's bed.

"I didn't see anything," she hesitated, broaching the subject delicately. "Only heard Caspian calling out her name, and Susan crying his, then she screamed." Lucy shivered, remembering the blood-curdling scream she'd heard moments earlier. "It was horrible," she added flatly. "I hated it."  
"Did you not hear or see anything else?" Peter immediately asked, chewing his lip thoroughly.

Lucy shook her head. "Only that. What do you think it means?"

"Well, obviously, she's in trouble," Edmund stated matter-of-factly. "You don't shout someone's name and then scream horribly for no reason. She must be-"

"Ed," Peter gestured calmly to a weak-looking Lucy. He feared she couldn't handle the idea of Susan being in danger.

"Sorry," Edmund recoiled his words, grinning sheepishly. "Or nothing could be wrong, nothing at all. Sue isn't weak and wispy Luce, she's bound to be all right."

"She _is _all right," Peter nodded, fiddling with the edge of a page of his book. "Aslan would tell us if she isn't. I'm sure what you heard was either nothing—or if it was something, it's been taken cared of. Caspian wouldn't let anything to happen to her, not when he's got her back." Yet again, Peter hated the idea of Susan being alone with him, however much they loved each other, Peter would always feel protective towards his sister. He hoped she was making good choices.

"I suppose so," Lucy didn't stop biting her lip, so much that it bled, crimson blood leaking from the wound. "Only I can't help being worried. I miss her terribly."

"We all do," Edmund piped up. "Only I think we'll see her again soon. Aslan probably planning for us to all go back, eventually. Anyway, I'm sure there'll be answers soon. I bet the next time you fall asleep Aslan's there, answering questions."  
"You do?" Lucy wondered, breaking out into a grin.

"Yes," Edmund nodded seriously. "He wouldn't just leave us hanging. Especially not you, Luce. You were always his favourite."  
"No," Lucy shook his head, and both her brothers expected her to say they all were his favourites, only instead she said something else. "Susan must be. He let her stay in Narnia _forever_. Each of us would love that, but he let Susan stay, why?"

Peter wondered for the first time if the upset was due to jealousy. Lucy clearly yearned to return to Narnia, permanently.

"I don't know," he shrugged, understanding what Lucy meant. "But I'm sure we'll find out. Aslan always has a reason for what he does."  
Lucy shrugged, chewing on her lips once more. "I hope he answers my questions soon, I can't wait much longer. I have to now."  
"I know," Edmund agreed morosely. "We all need them answered, as soon as a possible. We're going crazy not knowing."

…

It was the dead of night, when Susan heard it. It was a simple rustle of the trees, rapping branches against her tent, nothing more than the wind, but it awoke her with a jolt. Fear hit her like a bullet, eyes scanning the tiny tent, for anything she could use in protection. She knew she was being ridiculous, that the wind was playing games on her and she was falling in to it's trap, but she couldn't help it.

There was a rap again, making her jump. Then she heard something that appeared a lot less innocent and a lot more sinister: the clanging of a sword. She gasped, feeling tiny and terrified. Fierce Warrior Susan melted behind the night's heavy cloak, and what she didn't know scared her to the core. She shook with fright, wishing defiantly that she was brave, but knowing that at this moment, she was anything but.

She squeezed her eyes shut, indistinctly, curling up into the corner as she heard a ripping sound, a sword slicing through the thin covering of her tent.

"Look who we have here," a gruff voice, stage whispered. Susan could already guess his surveying smile, the lingering look, the chuckle from his friends. She guessed he was a Telamarine. "Shy are we, lovely?" The man grunted, a heavy shadow falling over her as he stepped into the tent. "No need to be around us, we'll take good care of you. A pretty thing like you," she felt his fingers on her chin, jerking her face forward so her eyes sprung open.

He was a big, burly man, only about twenty or so, with a tangle of dark curls, emotionless, flat brown eyes, a cruel grin scrawled across his face.

"Mm, you are pretty, aren't you?" He studied her, lips curling upwards in amusement. "Here, look at this!" He ushered to a man behind him. He leaned forward, looking much like the man who was touching her, only fatter and shorted, disinterested in her.

"She's just a girl—she isn't what we're here for."  
"No, she isn't," the man smiled at her. "But she's mighty pretty. Might as well-?"  
"Do what you like, but we must find Caspian. That's who we're here for." Susan didn't say anything, as she studied the man in front of her, who was tenderly holding onto her arm, eyebrows raised suggestively, his companion already standing out of the tent. Susan knew they were definitely Telamarine's if they were after Caspian. She wanted to scream and shout and warn him, but she was terrified of the gleaming sword in the man's holder.

"Coming with me lovely?" The man yanked her upwards, still holding onto her arm. "You really are very pretty," he leaned into her. "You'll be a prize. They'll be so jealous. Especially if you're Caspian's . . . Are you Caspian's? Are you his new bride, Lady Hera?" Susan didn't say anything, firmly keeping her mouth closed. "You must be. Ah, yes, this will be fun."

Susan couldn't help making a horribly pathetic squeaking sound as his hot, sticky hand touched her waist, a grin spreading across his face at her obvious discomfort.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, smiling lightly. "Not one bit."

It was then that Susan felt his hand touch her breast, only for a moment, but it was at that point that she felt a fire burning within her—ripping through her. As the man leaned into her, she jerked her knee upwards, aiming directly where she knew it would hurt most. He recoiled instantly, crying out in pain and collapsing to the floor. Susan sprung away, reaching for the dagger in her belt loop, pulling it out so it caught the dim light of the moon.

"Touch me again and I will kill you," she announced, turning away from him to collect her bundle of arrows and bows from the holder leaning against the tent wall. She didn't know how many of them there was—and she didn't know if they'd found Caspian yet. She had to be ready.

She quickly skulked round the side of the tent, scanning for any signs of movement, she saw none, so she continued onwards, knowing that Caspian's tent was a couple of metres from her own.

There was no one around when she pushed her head through the flap, quickly spying Caspian lying there, shirtless and fast asleep. That made her wonder where the Telamarine soldier had gone . . . Had he simply given up or was he waiting?

"Caspian," Susan hissed, kneeling down and tenderly touching his naked shoulder. "Caspian, you have to wake up right now."

He made a moaning sound, turning over, away from her. Susan persisted, touching his should again. "Wake up, now, please . . . Caspian there's Telamarine's-"  
"Tela-whos?" A snarl ripped through, causing Susan to gasp and clutch her dagger tighter. She turned around, spying both of the soldiers, who were standing in the doorway, smiling cruelly. "Thought you'd tell old Caspian did you? Thought we wouldn't notice? Silly girl," the other soldiers said, not the one who'd assaulted her, but the other one. The meaner looking one.

"Susan?" Caspian sounded shocked, and he probably was. Imagine waking up to find Susan crouching over you with two scary-looking, strange men glowering at her. Not the best thing to wake up to.

"Susan?" Both of the Telamarine's studied her carefully.

"Wasn't there one of those Queens that was called Susan? Queen's of the Old?" The one who'd assaulted her asked, gaze lustful. "Would she be the same one?"  
"Perhaps," his companion replied, too studying Susan, but not with lust. With a burning hatred that forced her to glance away.

"Caspian, they're Telamarine's," Susan lowered her voice so she hoped they couldn't hear. "They've come to capture you—and me."  
Caspian studied her terrified gaze for a fraction of a second before leaping into acting. He stood up, dragging her with him. "Stay behind me," he lowered his voice. "If it looks like it's going to end badly I packed the horn, it's in Trumpkin's bags."

"I'm not leaving you-" her voice sounded horribly tiny and puny, her fingernails digging groves in his hand as she clutched it tightly.

"You will," he told her, forcing her behind him. "You will."

"Men," Caspian veered forwards, drawing a sword from his holder. Susan supposed he had to sleep with it whilst outside, in case of situations like this. "I think it would be best if we took his outside, don't you?"

Susan cowered at the back as she watched them go out from the tiny tent, the echo of clanging swords beginning immediately. She didn't know what to do, run, stay, fight—she had no idea.

"Susan, Susan," a voice hissed behind her. She turned around, startled to see Trumpkin standing there, a fierce look in his eyes. He'd obviously slipped through a rather large rip in the tent. "Queen Susan, we must hurry."  
"Hurry, where? Caspian-"  
"Caspian can handle this. You must come to safety."  
Susan shook her head firmly. "I'm no damsel in distress Trumpkin. I can handle this—I don't need to be protected. I'm going to help Caspian."

"But-"  
"And you're coming with me." She raised her eyebrow smirking. "Come on, three will surely defeat two . . . but one . . ." she shook her head, the thought of losing Caspian was too enormous to attempt to confront. "Trumpkin, come on, help me."  
"Anything for you, your majesty," he instantly said, thinking of her as foolish, but admiring her courage and devotion all the same. She clearly couldn't bear to lose Caspian—or to see him injured.

Susan poked her head out the side of the tent, watching as Caspian fended off the two men, who despite being burlier and stronger, clearly lacked skill. Caspian was coping, but he wasn't winning.

"On the count of three, I fire, you attack," Susan whispered, motioning for Trumpkin to stand beside her. She gently pulled a single arrow out of the holder, readying it in the slender neck of the bow, and lifting both up, preparing herself. "One, two, three," she whispered, letting the string skilfully go as she hit three. Immediately the arrow plunged into the Telamarine who had assaulted her's neck, crimson blood staining his skin. Susan allowed herself to smile, as Trumpkin ran at him, an axe in his hand. The Telamarine looked alarmed, glaring at Susan, whilst trying to fend off Trumpkin. Yet again she lifted the bow to her arms, firing an arrow directly at him. It was easy really. Defeating enemies perfectly from a far—something Susan could do with absolute ease.

Caspian glanced at her, emerging from the shadows, coolly holding an arrow between her thumb and forefinger before firing it directly at one of the Telamarine's. She'd never looked so beautiful. He'd never liked girls who played the damsel in distress, and Susan never did. Even though he could tell that she was scared, she didn't show it, she just fired her arrows, fending off the Telamarine's like it was something she did everyday. She was truly admirable.

"Little girlfriend saving you?" The hideous brute who was currently aiming for Caspian's jugular spat, being fended off by Caspian's own sword. "How cute."  
Caspian ignored him, trying to make him fall, to get that damn sword out of his hand, to win. Only this one was far more skilful than the other, he had precise, defined movements, cleverly mapping out each area he aimed for. Caspian was struggling—he knew it.

"You know your girlfriend's very beautiful," the man whispered, smiling cruelly. "My friend there wanted her, so of course I said he could but I doubt he'll be wanting anything for a while . . . and when I kill you and drag your sorry body back, I might just have her for myself. It's not like you will be needing her then, will you?"  
Something in Caspian twisted at this. He hated hearing anyone talk of Susan like that, like she was a piece of meat, something to be passed around, borrowed and claimed. Susan was a beautiful, free-spirited, passionate, clever, feisty woman. She was not an object.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Caspian spat through clenched teeth, twisting his sword around, pushing it against the man, aiming for his gut, and then jerking slightly and crazing the side of his arm. Blood oozed from the open wound and the man looked at it, surprised.

"I will, but my friend's already . . . shall we say, been there, done that . . .?" The fury Caspian felt next was impossible to control, and it took all of his might to cry out as he hurtled his sword into the man's hand, causing his own sword to fly out.

Susan leapt at this, watching the sword land beside her. She picked it up, studying the scenes playing out beside her. The first man was lying on the ground, grunting softly, scarlett blood around him. Trumpkin was now watching Caspian and the other, with amusement.

"I have a right mind to kill you," Caspian said, narrowing his eyes, the very point of his blade pressed against the man's neck. "Only instead I'm going to impose a warning. Take him away, and tell whoever sent you that we will not go down without a fight. Narnia is mine, and it's going to stay that way."  
The man laughed, causing Caspian to run the cool, sharp blade across his taut, fragile skin, grazing it slightly. He sliced the man's cheek, blood trailing wherever his blade touched. The man didn't even react, just smirking at Caspian.

"Now go, and don't come back," Caspian said threateningly, turning away from the man in disgust. He expected him to go, which is why he turned to Trumpkin, to thank him, when he heard Susan call out his name.

"CASPIAN!" Susan shrieked, sounding panicked. He turned around in time to see the man pressing a dagger against Susan's chest, underneath her breast, a smile on his lips, his arms tight around her waist in an almost loving pose.

"SUSAN!" Caspian couldn't help crying, unsure of what to do. He had to stop that bloody bastard, Susan couldn't . . . but it was too late. There was a blood-curdling scream, the clang for a sword, and a man crying out—it took Caspian several moments to realise that that someone was him.

...

"Caspian," Susan grunted, feeling dizzy, disorientated and violently sick.

"Shush," Caspian whispered, a finger to his lips. Susan's eyelids stirred, attempting to open them and sit up, but Caspian pushed her back down. "Your bleeding quite badly. We have to . . . Oh, _Susan_."

"Wha-? What happened . . .?"

"You were cut . . . badly, by that Telamarine." Caspian sounded bitter and terrified. "But I killed him, he cannot hurt you any more."  
"Good," Susan murmured, wishing the stinging pain underneath her breast on her left side would stop. That was all she felt—aside from that she felt so terribly numb. She couldn't feel anything at all, apart from the horrible overwhelming pain.

"Susan . . . we're going to get you help, just stay down," Caspian murmured, when she tried to sit up.

"Not needed," she murmured, trying to sit up again. "V-v-vial . . ." she tried to whisper through clenched teeth. "Vial in . . . in . . . bag!"

"Vial?" Caspian asked, forehead contorting as he tried to work out what she was talking about.

"Perhaps she means Lucy's vial, sire?" Trumpkin probed gently, standing beside him.

"Of course!" Caspian cried, gleefully. Lucy's vial that could save anyone from death. Of course, why did he not think of it before? "Trumpkin-?"

But he was already off, searching for the vial in Susan's bags, before finding the tiny bottle filled with purple liquid, and bringing it to Caspian. Caspian lifted the bottle to Susan's lips, spilling a single drop into her gaping mouth.

It only took a second before Susan sat up, dazed and confused, but alive, thank god. And when Caspian felt the crimson stain on her beautiful gown, no fresh blood was spilling freely from it. The wound had healed already, just like that.

"Thank you, Caspian," Susan's beautiful eyes were all he could see as he helped her up, arm tight around her waist. "I'd be dead if you weren't here."  
"Don't be silly," Caspian murmured, relieved to have her in his arms. "You can take care of yourself—I mean, I probably made it worse-"

"No, you were there when I needed you, thank you."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He couldn't help teasing her, although there was some truth in his question. All right, a lot of truth in his question.

"Of course. I could never stay mad," Susan whispered, smiling at him. "You know, I meant it when I said it. I love you, and even though I was hurt, I think I can get over it—for you." She smiled sadly at him. "I just wish I knew what was going to happen, whether I'm staying or not, how much time we have, how much we can . . ." but he silenced her ramblings, by cupping her chin in his warm hands, and descending his lips on hers.

The kiss was the sort that makes every single part of you stand on end, with shivers and thrills and goosebumps quaking through you, everything feeling like it was hay wired to an electric socket, a intense electrified excitement whipping through you. Susan would never get used to kissing Caspian, never feel anything but insane love when his tongue danced with hers, when his arms were around her, when his hands went into her hair and everything spun away.

Oh, no. She'd never get over it, ever.

But some people, like to spoil things that other's would wish to keep untainted and perfect, particularly loving moments.

Some people, like Hera.

"Caspian?" Susan heard it before he did, and it took a large amount of strength to stop kissing him and turn around, spying Hera, flanked by her two cronies, instantly.

"Oh my . . ." she whispered, forcing Caspian to turn around too, recoiling when he spied Hera. _Oh no . . . someone is not going to be happy_.

"Caspian? What are you doing with her? Caspian?!"

**Whooooo. I got a chapter out.**

**Whooooo. It's eleven pm on a Friday night.**

**Whooooo. I'm about to watch Supernatural and go to sleep.**

**Whooooo. I hope you like this.**

**Whooooo. I'm not sure if I do.**

**Whooooo. Care to review?**

**Love, always. xxx**


	5. Revelations, Realisations and a Return

Another Heart Calls

Chapter 5 – Revelations, Realisations and a Return

**Disclaimer;**all characters here are copyright to C.S. Lewis.

**AN/I know, I know, it's been beyond forever. You will not believe how busy I've been though. Far, far too busy to write, if I'm honest. I lost some of my passion for it, but I'm hoping it's back in full force now! I still write a lot with my own characters, but other people's don't excite me so much any more. Saying that, I'm going to try and finish this story. The response has been great and I loved how this was going, so I promise I'll try and finish this by the end of this year. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Please please please review! I hope this has been worth the wait, and if it hasn't, my sincerest apologies!**

**

* * *

**

Lucy was growing increasingly worried about her sister. Peter and Edmund told her not to fret, that Sue would be fine, and that any dreams Lucy was having were just in her imagination. But Lucy wasn't so sure. She just didn't know why Susan had been taken from them again. She had no way of finding out, and it scared her silly. If she ignored her dreams then it meant she she knew nothing about how Susan was doing. What little her dreams did tell her, Lucy wanted to hold on to. She just wished that Aslan would appear in to her again, explain himself more thoroughly and tell her news of her elder sister. It felt awful, Susan being there. Like there was something missing, already. She had no one to confide in, no one to dry her tears or hold her close. Peter and Edmund tried, but they were her brothers. _No one _was like Susan to Lucy, not even their mother. What was worse, was that their mother thought Susan was dead. Lucy couldn't even mourn the loss of her sister, because supposedly she'd already lost her years ago. The only people she could share her fresh, new grief with refused to engage in any talk of Susan. Peter was aloof, telling Lucy that when Aslan wanted them to know, they'd know. And that Susan would be back soon, she wouldn't be gone forever. Lucy didn't believe him. She never had. Peter liked to pretend to be great and bold, when really, he was as clueless as the rest of them. Lucy knew that underneath his great façade, he was as scared as she was.

Edmund was different. He seemed to care little. Lucy wondered if he'd always guessed this would happen. They knew things had changed spectacularly when Susan and Caspian fell in love. Her destiny changed, whilst theirs stayed precisely the same. Edmund was so clever, Lucy wondered if he'd been expecting this all along. She wished she could ask him, but every time she tried, he feigned interest and told her he had some theorem to work out. Peter would then commence in telling her off for bothering Ed, and her mother would promptly tell her there was potatoes to be peeling. It was like the entire universe was against her making any progress in finding out about Sue. Her dreams had stopped. The last she'd had was that horrible scream. She wondered what that meant. All she wanted was something reassuring, something that would help her sleep better at night, when instead nightmares of Susan dead plagued her mind. She just needed to know she was ok, if not anything else. That was all Lucy truly wanted. The reassurance that whatever happened, her sister was happy, and she had Caspian, and she was _alive_. Chance would have been a fine thing.

* * *

Caspian hated seeing Susan hurt. It was the one thing that he would never be able to handle. Watching as her pure, blue eyes filled with tears, those dainty lips parting in worry and that tiny dimple appearing in her forehead; were all things he couldn't stand seeing. Much less, when it was all his fault. Although inadvertently, Hera appearing there was his fault. Everything to do with Hera, was his fault. There was no use denying it. And he saw how much her reappearance affected Susan, especially in the moments that had followed. Hera had not been kind with her words towards either of them, and it had been difficult for the young king to hold his temper. He couldn't stand the words she used against Susan, nor how Susan had ran from the scene, liquid spilling over those lovely eyes. How he wished he could be rid of Hera, although he knew, it was his fault she was here. That she existed in his life. He couldn't be so careless as to throw her aside when he knew so little about Susan's return. He no longer desired for her to be his Queen, but to force her out of the life he had led her in to seemed too cruel and too harsh. He would just have to find a way to let her down gently. Although, saying that, he thought he had already been clear. That he didn't love her. Not at all, in any way. His disguised feelings had been an attempt to move on when the one he truly loved was so cruelly taken from him. Hera knew that, yet she still tried. Was that her fault? No, it was his, all his.

After Susan had left the scene, Hera stared triumphantly at Caspian, her lips curled into a smile. Caspian saw little for her to be pleased about. What she had called Susan was in no way desirable, and the accusations of cheating towards the two of his made it impossible for Caspian to smile back. He had told her of his love for Susan—long before his love for her—and he had told her how they would not work any more. It was unfair to him and to her, to lie about their love when his heart would forever be Susan's. Hera had told him she understood.

Despite all this, he could hardly blame her for what she had said. He had acted shockingly towards her. That on their wedding eve he had kissed another woman, practically leaving her jilted at the alter. This entire situation was his fault. Caspian did not know how many more times he had to tell himself that before he would believe it.

"Caspian, I must speak with you." Hera tried to sound as gentle as possible, despite the fizzing ball of rage that has ricocheted off inside her. She hadn't meant to be quite so course with the Queen of the Old, but it had all leaped out, firing off before she could help herself. Not that she regretted it. It had felt good to call that man-eating trollop out on her sins. She would just have to watch it from now on though, she knew how Caspian doted on that simpering, snivelling idiot. "Now, if possible."

"Now? Hera I have duties to attend to—"

"Caspian, I understand that. But you must understand how I feel. I _must _speak with you, please."

"If you must," Caspian agreed, knowing he was right. He had to speak to her, to quell any incidents like the explosion of word-shaped bullets flinging out again. Although he needed to know Susan was alright. Only moments ago she had been dying. He had to check on her, especially after her attack from Hera. "Would perhaps one of your ladies care to check on Susan? She was injured and—"

"Oh, of course. Saoirse will go. Evelyn will stay, I need her for moral support."  
"As you wish, and thank you Saoirse." Caspian nodded at her, as she left. Saoirse curtsied in response, delighted to be out of Hera's company for the time being, even if it meant she had to spend time with Susan.

Saoirse didn't know why she hated Susan so. She was sure it was Hera's stories of a snooty, pathetic witch who enchanted men away. Saoirse knew not to believe it, but still, it was hard to disagree with her friend when Susan had stolen Caspian from Hera. Saoirse tried to not think badly of anyone. She always thought that negative thoughts were unnecessary, and that there was good in everyone. Of course, being Hera's friend had dampened that view slightly, but she still tried to be kind to everyone. Saoirse knew she must have the patience of a saint, or else she would have gone demented with Hera already. Saoirse ambled off, trying to remember which direction the weeping Susan had run in. The camp was not particularly large, and she highly doubted she would have ran off alone. Saoirse knew little of the famed Queen Susan, but she was pretty sure she would not be able to handle herself out here alone. Hera never failed to mention how pathetic and puny she was, that in all the stories she had heard Susan relied on the four men in her life to take care of her. Caspian, Aslan, and her two brothers. Saoirse, too, relied on others. She wasn't strong enough to take care of herself, she guessed that was why she was friends with Hera. Hera left little for others to hand*le, she took it all upon herself.

Saoirse didn't know where she was going, as she stepped into a darkened patch of woods, but she didn't much care. She enjoyed thinking, being alone. The longer it took to find Susan, the more time she would have alone. Just the way she liked it.

Little did Saoirse realise the danger of walking these woods alone. Venturing even a little into them without a guide could be disastrous. Saoirse kept walking, not realising the man following her every move. The dark shadow shrouded in a long cloak, moving closer and closer. His arms just about to pounce around her body, his breath almost on her neck, his dagger inches from her heart . . . That was, until a single lone arrow thundered out, into the air. It dove unsupported, whizzing through the air quick as lightening, instantly hitting the man dull on the back of the neck, causing him to fall instantly. Unluckily for Saoirse, he managed to bring her down with him. She let out a deadly scream, collapsing in a shaking huddle, unsure of what had just happened or whether she would get out of this unscathed.

Susan jumped from the rock she had been perched upon, holding her bow and arrow still suspended, as she she moved towards the man. She could not be sure he was dead. There was little blood pooling from the wound, and his body seemed to be moving. As she gently came nearer, she noted that he was in fact breathing, though his eyelids were snapped shut. She must have merely stunned him unconscious, the pain in his neck causing him to fall over. Susan then noted a panicked Saoirse who was staring at her with wide, terrified eyes, unable to move due to the crushing weight of this man. Susan lowered her bow and arrow, placing it on the ground.

"Here, let me help you," Susan stuck out a slender arm, allowing Saoirse to grab hold of it, before hauling her out. It took a surprising amount of effort, but she managed to shift Saoirse from the man's thudding grip. The girl looked so relieved Susan did not know what to say. Although she was the recipient of a flushed hug once she had retrieved her bow and arrow.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Queen Susan! You saved my life! Oh, I'm so grateful!" Saoirse burst into tears, clutching at the Queen. It was all Susan could do but to hug her back and pat her hair.

"What were you doing out here anyway? It's dangerous."  
"Caspian sent me to find you. I just kept walking," Saoirse tried to compose herself, moving away from the Queen, staring curiously at her bow and arrows. "Hera said you were weak. Pathetic even, that you relied on men to save you, that . . ."  
"That what? Hera knows nothing about me."

"She said that's what the stories said."  
"Well then she's been reading the wrong kind. I've never had to rely on anyone to fight for me." Susan couldn't help but feel a hot surge in the pit of her stomach. She had never been a damsel in distress. She hated when anyone assumed she was. Just because she was beautiful did not mean she could not handle herself in battle. In fact, she had routinely helped her brothers and even Caspian when they fought. Anyone that thought otherwise clearly knew nothing of the young Queen.

"Hera says a lot of things," Saoirse felt the need to say, noting the fire that sparkled in the Queen's clear blue eyes. "But Caspian sent me here to check on you. He was worried."  
"Caspian's always worried about me," Susan exhaled, dropping to the floor in one fluid motion. She tucked her long legs under herself, motioning for Saoirse to join her. "I need some time on my own. This entire thing is hard for me too." Saoirse nodded, sitting beside her. She did not know how to feel. Here she was, sitting in the middle of the forest next to this beautiful young Queen of the old. Saoirse could not help but watch her. Her eyes flitting to her beautiful face, the kindness in her eyes and the slow, steady rise and fall as she breathed. She was even more beautiful than she had first realised. She could see why Caspian chose her. The Queen was such a different kind of beautiful when compared to Hera. Hera seemed artificial, fake, typical. Her blonde hair, those warm eyes and brilliant smile. Susan was different. Her deep, dark hair contrasted so richly with her pale blue eyes, that twinge of a smile even when her lips were closed, the raspberry pooling in her cheeks, and the sadness that seemed to follow her, hounding her. Saoirse barely knew her, but even she could see. She was very beautiful and very sad, her eyes a mix of the two as she sat in the gently darkening forest. Saoirse could tell she needed time to think. To be alone and just sit here. Saoirse couldn't leave her completely alone, but she'd stay here for as long as the Queen needed, as silent as a whisper.

* * *

"Caspian, what's the point? She might be gone soon and I'm right here." In her dreams, when Hera said this Caspian realised how stupid he'd been and he melted peacefully into her arms, a tender kiss following. Soon after, they waved that Susan off and their wedding was the very next day. In Hera's dreams, everything went absolutely and completely according to plan. Too bad, this wasn't any dream of Hera's. Oh no, this was turning into a nightmare.

"Hera, the point is that I love her. I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. It's not fair to you or me to love one another by default, when even if she leaves my heart will go with her." Caspian's patience was being thoroughly tested. He didn't see the point in arguing with Hera about this. Nothing would change. He'd made up his mind.

"But Caspian, if she leaves you will be alone, and I love you," Hera didn't really have to fake the tears welling up in her eyes. She _did _love him. As awful as it was to admit, even to herself, for some reason she did love him. And sure, it stung that he didn't love her back, but she was sure he would again. As soon as that stupid lion told him he'd made a mistake, Caspian would realise he'd rather have her than be alone, and they'd be happy again. Hera was blindly certain of this. There was no way that Susan was staying here. She didn't _belong _here. But Hera did. "Caspian, just don't say no until you hear what Aslan has to say. Please."  
Caspian considered this. He knew that Aslan may very well take Susan from him again. To tempt him like this and then drag her away would be unfathomably cruel, but not something he could not foresee happening. Perhaps Hera was right. That in time, he would need someone, and he had thought he loved her once. Surely he could love her again? His mind was reeling hopelessly. On one hand, his love for Susan blossomed and spiralled out of control. He felt nothing but this hot, surging passion for her. He'd never felt for that for Hera. He doubted he could ever feel that for her. Yet, there was something in what she was saying that he agreed with. Well, not necessarily agreed with, but something he could see perfect sense in. That even though he told himself he would be alright without Susan again, he knew he wouldn't be. The kingdom would need an heir, he would be lonely, loveless and mourning the loss of Susan once more. Maybe Hera could help him. Perhaps she could fill the void. Never completely, probably not even a little bit, but she could be someone there for him. She was right. He was better waiting until he heard from Aslan to write her off completely.

"I'll speak to Aslan before I fully decide anything," Caspian told her, surely. "That is all I can promise you, my lady. Nothing more."  
"That is enough!" Hera gasped, eyes lighting up and a smile framing her lovely face. "Oh thank you Caspian. You have given me hope."  
"Aye, but do not count on it, Hera. No one knows what Aslan will say."

Hera nodded, smiling back at Evelyn, who was looking a little pleased, if very bored. "I understand, my king. Now go to your lady, I'm sure she needs your assistance." Caspian, nodding moving from her, but not before Hera could grab him once more, worming her arms around him and planting a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you though, thank you my love." Dazedly, Caspian left her, the kiss still warm on his lips. Hera smirked to herself, pleased with her efforts. She'd managed to make him agree to not completely write her off just yet, and she'd managed to kiss him again without any protests. Perhaps, wooing the great king once more wouldn't be so hard after all.

_Men, they were all the same._

"Now, come Evie. You must help me in making a new dress, I have the most sublime idea." She took her friends arm, swooping into the nearest tent. Hera had a wonderful idea about a dress that she was going to wear tonight. The dress that she would wear when she reminded Caspian just how much she was to lose.

It seemed that Hera had more than one trick up her sleeve.

* * *

Caspian had no idea where Susan was. He had expected to find her back at her tent, or with Trumpkin, idly chatting. Instead he was told she was nowhere to be found. Caspian couldn't help but feel incredibly worried. He knew how strong and brave Susan was. He knew she could handle herself as well as he, but still he worried. She had almost died not long ago. He had to find her.

As foolish as it was to do, Caspian entered the woods unarmed. Reepicheep said he'd saw Saoirse enter them, and Caspian had told her to go to Susan. He hoped he would find them peacefully sitting in one of the glens, the best of friends and Susan's tears all dried up, but he found nothing. These forests were too terse and densely populated that searching them all would be utterly pointless. And so, with a heavy heart, the king had to return to the camp, quiet and hopeful in the knowledge that they would return soon. Unharmed, unscathed and blissfully unaware of his worries for them. He couldn't bear it if Susan wasn't alright.

"Your majesty, do you not think it's time to head back?" Saoirse let out a gasp of air, resting her hands on her knees as she panted. Susan thought she saw something up this great big hill, and so had promptly began to climb it, leaving Saoirse to follow mercilessly. What a strange girl the Queen was. So beautiful, and yet she ran about the forest like a man. Saoirse had scarcely seen anything like it.

"Not until I check up here, then we'll return." Susan was sure she had seen something. She wasn't sure what, but there had been a glimmer of gold, and in Narnia, Susan knew that meant something. They'd all been wrong and disregarded what Lucy saw before, why should she disregard what she thought _she _saw? Besides, it wasn't a particularly strenuous climb, Saoirse was just a little too weak.

Susan reached the top easily, eyes scanning the patch of woodlands near by. She was certain she heard someone cough. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her bow, being careful to watch behind her. She was no longer sure if what she'd seen should have been chased. Yet, she dearly hoped she'd find Aslan. Lucy had always found Aslan when she followed her instincts, it would so wonderful if Susan could. She desperately wanted answers. Cair Paravel was still a day's ride, and at the rate they were going, they would never get there. Her hunger to know what she was doing here was far too great. She needed to know, for herself and for Caspian. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she fell in too deep again, only to return home with her heart in a far worse state than it had previously been.

"Susan! Susan!" Saoirse had reached the top, only to watch as the Queen darted into a patch of trees, out of sight. Saoirse let out a deep breath, deciding that staying here was the wisest option.

She heard a cough.

With that single noise Saoirse whirled around, rigid with fear and anticipation. What if she was about to be attacked again, and Susan was off, and Saoirse had no means of defending herself. She didn't want to cry out, in case that would force whatever had coughed to leap upon her, instead she stood, huddling onto herself and bracing herself for the worst. Instead, the one behind the cough moved from his hiding place, forcing Saoirse to let out a cry of a different sort. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't been expecting this. Who was he? Who was . . .

"Please don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you," the tall, handsome figure rubbed his head vigorously, looking startled and slightly disorientated. "Just, just help me get . . ." he moved towards her and Saoirse couldn't help but scream. The startled, panicked sound made Susan come running. Susan's eyes widened at the scene in front of her, a deft, wild smile forcing its way onto her face.

"It's you!" She ran at the figure, collapsing into his arms, holding him close. She'd missed him. Far too much. She never thought she'd see him again, but here he was. "Oh, Peter, I'm so glad you're here."

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**I'm not entirely happy with the end result, but it will do. I've been meaning to write this for far too long, I'm just happy I have something out. I felt so awful for leaving this unfinished, especially when I want to see it completely for myself, too.**

**I'm hopefully going to be a bit more active from now on, but I can't promise anything. I have really important exams coming up, but in Summer I fully intend to get back into the swing of things. Until then, I'll try and post a few chapters here and there.**

**I really want to get my other stories finished too, particularly Love At First Bite, because I loved how that was turning out.**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Please review, it'll definitely make me write another quicker.**

**Always, **

**G x**


End file.
